


Interfering with the Resurrection of Bill Cipher

by RadioActivity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Ace Billdip, Adult Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe, Bill / Dipper and Pacifica / Dipper, BillDip, Bipper, Bratty!Bill, Demonic Guardian Au, Dipcifica, Gen, Polyamory, Potential Dark!Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years away, Dipper Pines decides to go with his sister back to Gravity Falls for one last summer before he goes off to college. What a mistake that was. Upon interrupting a ritual to regenerate Bill Cipher, he finds the demon is attached to him, with the demon's powers trapped inside his body. As demons come to tear him apart, Dipper must trust Bill to take over his body and fight off the monsters that he can't defend himself against. But how do you trust what you're most afraid of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frozen Summer

It was a cold day in June, with frost dusting the trees and the puddles iced over, when Dipper Pines' life was irreparably fucked over. It hadn't been this cold in Oregon during the summer since 1949, and ever since Dipper Pines had stepped off the bus, he'd heard nothing but people talking about how unusually cold it was. It had been 6 years since Bill had come through and shattered the peace of the small town... everyone pretended not to remember but Dipper was unable to forget.

“This weather sure is weird...” Dipper muttered, resting his chin on his hand, staring out the frosted window, watching the trees blow in the distance, the icy wind deterring most people from leaving their homes. “I wish it was warmer. I didn't pack warm enough clothes to go out and check out the woods.”

“Want to wear some of my sweaters?” Mabel asked, as she walked by, carrying a box of merchandise from the back room. “You have today off! Might as well seize the day, you know? Go around town, get reacquainted with everyone...”

“Hmm...” Dipper wrinkled his nose, rubbing his hand across the window, melting the ice on it. “Yeah. I guess I'll borrow a couple of your sweaters.”

Dipper went upstairs and tugged on a couple of Mabel's sweaters, feeling like a marshmellow in all those layers of wool. The itchy fabric was a plethora of colors, none of them colors he would wear otherwise. He put his hat on tight and went downstairs, heading toward the door.

“Hey! Dipper, are you going out?” Grunkle Ford questioned, standing over a box of what looked like rocks and stones. He straightened up, brushing his arms off, wincing as he rubbed his lower back. “Ah – geez, I'm getting old.”

“You sound like Grunkle Stan,” Dipper grinned. “Yeah, I'm gonna go out and see everyone, see how they're doing.”

“Great idea! I was just wondering if you could pick up a few things for me while you're out.” Ford reached into the pocket of his new trench coat, removing a small white list from his pocket. He held it out to Dipper.

“What kind of stuff, Grunkle Ford?” Dipper took the list, unfolding it, scanning it over.

“Ah, nothing too serious. Some moss samples, a vial of ice from the lake... A few leaves.” Ford rubbed his chin. “Something weird's going on out there and I'm gonna look into it, but I need your help.”

“Oh, sure.” Dipper pocketed the list, snatching up a vial from by the door. “I might be gone a while. Is that okay?”

“Sure, no rush. It'll take a while to analyze the samples anyway.” Ford shrugged. “Just come get me whenever you get home. If I'm asleep, just wait until the morning.”

“Okay, sure. I don't think I'll be gone that long.” Dipper slipped out the door, heading up the road. Dipper made his rounds around town. He stopped first at the usual diner, spotting the patrons all huddled around with coats on, talking about the unusual cold snap. Dipper greeted Lazy Susan fondly, before deciding to head on. At the library, he ran into Grenda and Candy, and they talked for a while before Dipper finally decided to head on again.

The diner was nice, the library was nice... everything was just as he remembered it... Except for everyone pretending that summer hadn't happened. Those events, though terrifying and traumatic – after all, Bill had haunted his dreams for the last six years – had shaped a very important part of his Summer. Those were the most important part of his Summer.

Dipper slipped his hands in his pockets, breathing out heavily, releasing a cloud of frost into the air. Dipper missed the mystery, craved the thrills. Now all of that was gone, and would never come back. Dipper plucked a few frozen leaves from the trees, pocketing them. There were still tons of mysteries left in the Falls... but the biggest one was already solved.

The trees rattled their frozen leaves, the icy wind blowing hard from the west, causing Dipper to shiver. Even three of Mabel's sweaters had difficulty protecting him from that cutting wind. Dipper ambled through the forests of the falls, thinking about all the things he had experienced there.

Dipper spotted some moss and he pocketed that as well. It was hard and frozen, just like everything else. The grass crunched under Dipper's feet, causing him to look down in curiosity. It seemed to be colder in this area than it was in town. Dipper was unsure what was going on, but he continued to walk towards the center of the cold. He scooped some ice off the top of a puddle, capping the vial and adding it to his pocket.

Ahead, he heard some odd noises, and he strained to hear, but couldn't make it out over the roar of the wind. He continued walking, quietly, creeping towards it. The words became louder as he moved closer to it, and he lost his voice when he saw what was in front of him.

There was a stone Bill statue resting in the clearing up ahead, his hand held out as though it were ready to make a deal. There was a circle of candles around the statue, all lit, and a photo of the Pines' family, their eyes all crossed out.

A man stood before the circle, chanting words in reverse, and Dipper's stomach churned when he recognized the man.

Light started rising up from the summoning circle, and the too-familiar-man grew increasingly eager. He started chanting faster. Dipper's heart pounded. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let Bill be summoned again. He ran out, yelling, “What are you doing?”

The man startled, turning to look. Dipper ran at him, slamming into the older man, the two of them tumbling into the summoning circle, knocking the candles over, and causing the picture to clatter. “NO! You must not interfere with-”

“Try to stop me! I'll never let you summon Bill!” Dipper yelled. A foot flew into Dipper hard, sending him flying into the center of the circle, rolling out of the circle as he chanted the final word. Dipper screamed, the world glowing a brilliant, blinding white, and that was the last thing he knew for a long time.

 

Dipper awoke slowly, eyes straining to open. His body was massively heavy, and he strained to sit up, or make sense of his current surroundings. “Ughhh...” Dipper moaned around his tongue.

“Dipper! You're alright!” Mabel cried, leaning towards him. “Oh man, are you okay? Pacifica's father had you brought back here... he said he found you lying in the middle of the forest! Did you have another panic attack?”

“No... I...” Dipper strained to remember. “... ugh. I don't know.” He rubbed his head.

“Yeah, well, I sure do.” An all-too-familiar voice filled the room and Dipper lost all breath in his lungs. He slowly raised his eyes to see Bill, sitting at the foot of his bed, kicking his little black legs, staring pointedly at Dipper. “Believe me, kid, it was a real fiasco... you just made one of the biggest mistakes of your life!”

Dipper shrieked at the top of his lungs, scrambling back and away from him, slamming his head against the headboard.

“What? What? What?” Mabel freaked out, leaping to her feet too. “What's going on, Dipper? What are you screaming at?” Mabel looked around. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Get out of here!” Dipper screamed.

“I wish I could,” Bill muttered, sounding sulky, floating around the room.

“Why? Dipper! What's going on?” Mabel yelled back at him.

“You don't see him?” Dipper screamed, gesturing at Bill. “You don't see him right there? Mabel!”

“I don't know what you're talking about!” Mabel yelled back at him.

“Woah, woah, what's going on here?” Grunkle Stan came running into the room. “What're you kids screaming about in here?”

“I-” Dipper trembled like a leaf, scrambling across the room, pressing against the wall. He could see the looks of concern and fear on his family's faces, could read the worry in the whites of their eyes but Dipper couldn't calm down. Couldn't stop trembling. Bill was back. He was right there.

“No one can see you but me, kid.” Bill sighed, looking up. “Someone messed up my summoning and regeneration... not gonna say any names or anything. Pine Tree.”

“I... uh... sorry. I'm... I'm seeing... stuff that doesn't exist...” Dipper whispered, clutching his head. “I'm sorry, Mabel.”

“... No, no, it's okay, bro. It's okay.” Mabel rubbed his shoulder, hugging him. “You hit your head pretty hard probably. You just need some more rest. Take it easy and I'll bring you a Pitt Cola and some sandwiches. Sounds pretty good? Sandwiches?” Mabel pressed.

“Yeah...” Dipper whispered. “Sounds fine.” He crawled back into bed, pointedly ignoring the yellow triangle, floating around the room.

“Okay. It's okay, bro. I'll be back.” Mabel and Stan left through the exit, leaving Ford to peek in from outside. He followed them out, looking baffled.

“I can't believe you lied to your family like that.” Bill leaned on his cane, giving Dipper a pointed stare. “Stuff that doesn't exist? That's cute! I definitely exist, kid, and you'd better get used to it.”

“What do you mean?” Dipper's voice sounded hollow, broken.

“When you interfered with my regeneration and summoning... you trapped me here in the Mindscape without ANY of my powers.” Bill's eye glowed an angry red. “Attached to _you._ ”

“... you're... powerless?” Dipper looked up, trying to ease his shaking. Here he was, convincing Dipper that the yellow shape wasn't a figment of his imagination – a recreation of the last six years of nightmares manifesting itself into psychosis.

“Basically! I'm weaker than a year old meatbag at this point,” Bill frowned. “Thanks to you.”

“... If I saved the falls from a second Weirdmageddon...” Dipper breathed out. “Then I'll suffer through being attached to you.” Dipper struggled hard to believe Bill was real. It was easier to believe that Bill wasn't real. But Dipper refused to believe he had lost it. He just couldn't. Bill had to be real, in front of him, and completely powerless.

“I am going to make your life a living hell, Pine Tree. That's what you've done to me,” Bill said in a low voice, the echo of his voice causing Dipper to shiver.

“... What are you going to do?... a year old child can't be that much trouble, right?”

Bill laughed, the laugh long and menacing. “You wouldn't think so...” He reached his arm out and swept everything off the end table to the floor, staring at Dipper. “Are you ready for your own personal hell, kid?”

“What're you talking about in here?” Mabel asked, coming in with a tray of food and drinks. “A year old can't be that much trouble? Dip, I babysit kids. A six month old kid is a pain, much less a year old -” she trailed off, looking at the mess on the end table. “... Dipper, did you do this?”

“Sorry, I'll clean it up. I tried to get out of bed and I stumbled, almost knocked the table over...” Dipper muttered.

“Oh, that's alright. You should keep down though, don't want you to hurt yourself.” Mabel took a seat. “Alright, we got a PB&J, and some milk,” She pointed at the stuff on the table. “Sound oka- OW!” Bill had grabbed a chunk of Mabel's hair and yanked on it, causing her to whirl in anger. “Dipper! What are you doing?”

“Sorry!” Dipper gasped. He swiped at the air behind Mabel, shooting Bill a furious glare.

“Yeah, you should be. That really hurt.” Mabel complained. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry... I don't know,” Dipper swallowed hard. “I don't know why I did that.”

Bill yanked again and Mabel shrieked, leaping to her feet, backpedaling away from Dipper. “Dipper! What the – what is wrong with you?” she gripped her hair.

Bill was staring at Dipper, trying to get a rise out of him. The dead stare on Bill's face caused Dipper's stomach to twist. He looked at Mabel, looking distraught. “I – I'm sorry, Mabel,” Dipper murmured, a little broken.

“Just try to recover, okay?” Mabel left the room, slamming the door shut. Dipper flinched from the force of the slam which echoed throughout the too-quiet room. Dipper didn't bother looking over. He knew if Bill had a mouth, he'd be smirking. He didn't want to see Bill's smug-ass face. If he could even look smug with only an eye – Dipper was sure he could.

“Ooh... tough. Not gonna tell her about me?” Bill twirled his cane. “Or do you think she wouldn't believe you?”

“I'm not even sure I believe me at this point.” Dipper echoed. He picked up his sandwich and started eating it. “I feel like I've lost my mind...”

“Hehe. It's just the beginning, Pine Tree.” Bill replied, smugly, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. “Better get used to it.”

Dipper's life continued to go downhill from there, with no hope of improving. Within a week, Dipper found himself ready to break down. He hadn't been able to sleep, he could hardly eat... Mabel wouldn't talk to him (after she'd tried to apologize and Bill had tripped her from behind, causing her to blame Dipper again), and even Stan and Ford were giving him plenty of space.

After a week of Bill's round the clock torture, Dipper was ready to give up. He threw himself into his seat at the breakfast table, plodding at his cereal with a spoon.

“Woah there, kid. You look like you've been run over by a truck.” Stan gave him the once over. “Everything alright?”

Dipper glanced up, spotting Bill floating around the room. Bill glanced back over at him. “Heh. Aw, poor little Dipper... I hope you're not getting tired of me already! We've still got another... hmmm... 80 years together? Maybe less if you kill yourself before then!”

Dipper lowered his eyes to his bowl. “... yeah. Everything's fine, Grunkle Stan.”

“It doesn't look like everything's fine.” Ford went on.

“... I guess I still am feeling a little sick from when I passed out in the woods.” Dipper murmured. “Sorry to ruin breakfast. I'm... I'm gonna go for a walk.” He stood up, and Bill swooped down, tipping his bowl over onto his hand and legs. “Great.”

“Maybe you should get some more sleep. You don't look like you feel well.” Ford went on. “Have you been having the dreams again?”

“The dreams?”

“Mabel told us you were having nightmares about Bill.” Stan leaned on the table, putting some napkins on the mess.

Dipper went and got a towel, wiping up the spill, and wiping his pants off. His embarrassment of them knowing about the dreams mixed with his irritation about Mabel telling them. “... Not anymore. I haven't had a dream about Bill since I was 16.” He glanced up at Bill, as he carried the bowl to the sink.

“Aw, kid! You missed me!” Bill hummed. “That's cute.”

“Hmmm. I was just wondering if being back in the Falls was triggering your nightmares... it's highly likely.” Ford rubbed his chin.

“If I could leave the mindscape, I'd give you the worst nightmares you ever had,” Bill went on, amused. “Since it sounds like you missed me so much you had to give yourself nightmares!... Too bad for you that I hate you.”

“It's not that I miss you!” Dipper yelped and everyone looked over. “S-sorry, I meant - Bill. It's not that I missed Bill or anything.”

“Well, no, of course not.” Ford looked baffled. “Why do you think we thought you did? Bill tricked all of us and tried to destroy the world and kill us personally.”

“No... I guess... uh...” Dipper paused. “I guess I just mean... sometimes I think about that Summer and I miss the mystery and the... thrill of it, you know? Maybe that's what I miss.”

“It could be... but believe me, I'm sure you don't miss Bill.” Ford took a sip of his coffee and Bill sighed heavily.

“Come on, Sixer! Once upon a time, you loved me! Don't act like what we had wasn't special!” Bill nudged him. “Huh? You revered me as a god!” He let out a long sigh. “Ah, geez, it sure is rough when no one can hear you.”

Dipper took a long drink of his milk, ignoring Bill. Ford looked around, brows knit. “That's... weird.”

“What is?” Stan asked.

“It felt like I was poked, but there's nothing there.” Ford rubbed his arm.

“I have to help with the shack today.” Dipper paused.

“Nah, we've got the two of us and Soos... we can handle it.” Stan waved him off. “Get some sleep. Go get some fresh air.”

“Alright. I think I'm going to go for a walk.” Dipper plodded upstairs, Bill floating along behind him. His mind was a swirling mess. He was so tired, his fear had ebbed... and now, Dipper could hardly feel anything at all. But his thoughts took off on him anyway.

“Do you think that'll make things easier for you, Pine Tree? Think I can't mess anything up for you out on your walk?” Bill nudged.

“I don't know. Leave me alone.” Dipper muttered.

“What! But we're getting along so well!” Bill protested. “Come on, kid. I even found out that you had dreams about me for four years after we parted. I had no idea you liked me so much!”

“They were horrid nightmares where I woke up in a pool of sweat, with the taste of bile in the back of my throat!” Dipper yelled back at him.

“My favorite.” Bill replied, amused.

“Uh... Dip?” Mabel asked, stepping out into the hallway. “... Is... who's out here with you?”

“... Sorry. I was just talking to myself. Sorry to wake you.” Dipper muttered, rubbing his arm.

Bill hummed, amused. “Way to go, Pine Tree! You scored some crazy points with your big sis!”

“... oh. Well... uh, I was thinking... do you, maybe, want us to go home a little early?” Mabel asked, her gaze down at the ground. She seemed to be avoiding looking directly at Dipper, choosing instead to look at the floor.

“What? You've been looking forward to seeing Gravity Falls all year!” Dipper protested.

“Well... yeah. But... you don't seem like... well, you just don't seem like you're... enjoying it. That's all.” Mabel uttered. “Maybe it's best if we packed up and went home.”

“No way! Look... I'm sorry about everything...” Dipper insisted. “We can stay! I just...”

“Dipper, look at you!” Mabel yelled. “You're walking around here like a zombie, I hear you up all night whimpering and talking to yourself, now you're walking through the hallway yelling to yourself... Dipper, something's wrong with you! What's wrong with you? Why can't you tell me?” Her eyes watered. “Are you having nightmares? Is that it? Is there some new monster or something that's doing this? Just trust me, Dipper. Tell me what's happening!”

Dipper let out a long sigh. Bill floated around Mabel, giving Dipper a smug look. “You gonna tell Shooting Star about your imaginary friend, Pine Tree?”

Dipper swallowed hard, before clearing his throat. “Yes,” he whispered. “I'm... I'm having nightmares, but they... they don't stop when I wake up.”

Mabel's eyes widened. “What do you mean they don't stop when you wake up?”

“I... I don't know. Am I losing my mind?” Dipper whispered, gripping his head.

“Yeah you are, Pine Tree!” Bill mocked, his tone amused. “It's a slippery slope to crazytown! I'll be your driver!”

“... I, I don't think so, Dipper. Just tell me what's going on.” Mabel insisted. “I promise you, I'll believe you.”

“There's... a monster attached to me.” Dipper glanced up, following it around with his eyes. “I think. Maybe I made it up... maybe it's not even real.”

“No way to know, is there?” Bill laughed.

“It pulled your hair, it tripped you... it's trying to make my life miserable. Keep me up all night, make me miserable all day...” Dipper sobbed, pressing a fist to his mouth. “No one else can see or hear him and I feel _crazy._ ”

“Maybe we should ask our Grunkles! Ford might know something about monsters attaching to humans!” Mabel offered, taking a step towards him.

“... Mabel, it's a demon. There's a demon attached to me.” Dipper whispered. “I don't remember how it happened... It's powerless, but just powerful enough to make me miserable!”

“See, that doesn't sound crazy at all!” Mabel reassured. “It'll be okay, Dip, I believe-”

“Mabel, it's Bill.” Dipper finished, whispering the words into the hallway, the words echoing heavily throughout the space, causing Mabel to freeze dead in her tracks. Dipper watched the words physically strike Mabel, and she stood stone still, his heart pounding in fear and nervousness as he waited for her to respond.

“... It's... Bill? Bill is attached to you, right now?” Mabel whispered back. Dipper nodded, miserably. “And he's powerless?” Mabel repeated. “Are you sure?”

“He keeps complaining about it. He complains about everything. He's a huge pain.” Dipper breathed out. “Do you actually believe me?”

“Where is he right now?” Mabel looked around. Dipper pointed, following the demon's path through the air. Mabel followed his finger. “Of course I believe you... I'm just really really scared.” She whispered.

“Hahaha! That's so rich. Just hearing my name and you guys freeze up like I dropped you into a pool of ice water!” Bill laughed at length, deeply amused by the conversation.

“Don't be scared. He has no powers... I'm not afraid of him anymore... I'm just... miserable.” Tears flowed down Dipper's eyes. “He's making my life hell.”

“You don't remember how this happened?” Mabel asked, moving closer to Dipper.

“No. The extent of what he can do is lift, maybe, five pounds, and act like a _jerk all the time._ ” Dipper spoke loudly in Bill's direction.

Bill rolled his eye, before half lidding it. “C'mon, kid, you love me.”

“You can't tell our Grunkles, okay?” Dipper rubbed his arm. “Can we keep this a secret?”

“... you got it, Dip. I'll help you in any way I can to figure out how to get Bill separated from you.” Mabel nodded. “I'll look through all Grunkle Ford's books and check the library, and everything.”

“Okay. I'm gonna go for a walk,” Dipper muttered. “I'll see you later. Thanks for your help, Mabel.”

“No problem, Dip. I'm gonna go downstairs and take a look through Grunkle Ford's books!” Mabel took off for the stairs.

Dipper stormed into his room, gathering up some clothes. “I'm going to take a shower first.”

“Great. You enjoy yourself.” Bill floated along behind him. “Ooh, maybe I'll tell you a nice story about the 3rd Dimension.”

“Keep your stories to yourself!” Dipper snapped, going into the bathroom, slamming the door behind them. He stripped his clothes off and climbed into the shower, cranking it on.

Bill hung out on the sink, sighing. “Ah... messing with you is getting so boring. Maybe I should ease up on it and then come back to it when your guard is down.”

“Whatever.” Dipper muttered, tipping his head back into the water. “Just leave me alone.”

Dipper washed his hair and body, listening to Bill sing loudly outside the shower about something stupid, feeling the fatigue in his entire body. His limbs were so heavy, and it was getting hard to think easily. It was like a fog was settled over his mind.

Boy, did sleep sound really pleasant. Dipper wondered if he tried to sleep now if Bill could actually stop it. He was so tired, he thought he likely could sleep right through Bill's torture.

He turned the water off, grabbing the towel off the shower curtain, toweling off. He tied the towel around his waist, stepping out of the shower. His foot caught on the edge of the tub and he went down, cracking his head hard against the tile, the world going fuzzy.

Dipper could feel a pool of something leaking under his head and he looked down to see it was blood. His heart leapt into his throat and bile crept up from the back of his throat. He looked up and Bill was watching him with fascination. His terror mounted to see the look in Bill's eye, and his breathing grew ragged.

“Would'ya look at that!” Bill proclaimed. “Looks like you're gonna die faster than I thought, Pine Tree.”

“... Bill... help.” Dipper whispered. “Please. Please. Please help me.”

“Hahahaha. Why would I do that?” Bill laughed. “I can just sit here and watch you bleed out, it'll be a real hoot. Then I get to see your family gathered around, trying to save you but it's too late... what a blast!”

“So I'm going to die here.” Dipper whimpered, tears building in his eyes for the second time today. His eyelids fluttered, and he tried to stay awake.

“Hmmm... of course.” Bill kicked his little feet, tapping his cane.

“... please help me. Please.” Dipper whispered. Bill sighed and floated out of the bathroom, leaving Dipper to his fate. Dipper breathed out slowly. This was it. This was how it was gonna end. His eyes slowly slid toward closed. Sleep sounded nice....

His eyes shot open when he heard an odd noise near his head. He looked over to see Bill sitting next to him with a fishing line, reeling it in slowly. Dipper rolled his eyes in anger, his rage keeping from falling asleep again. What stupid thing was Bill up to now? “What the hell are you doing?”

“Shh, kid.” Bill wound up the line, at a rapid pace, and distantly, Dipper heard someone yelling. Dipper listened closely and let out a shuddering breath when he recognized the yelling to be Stan.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“I'm not doin' it for you, kid. I'm doing it because what if I'm still attached to your corpse after you die?” Bill frowned. “I don't want to be stuck with your body forever.”

“... yeah. Thanks.” Dipper whispered. The door flew open and Stan looked over the scene.

“ _Woah!_ Hey, kid! Kid, you okay?” Stan ran over, turning Dipper over. “Kid! Hey! Focus. Are you okay?”

Dipper looked at him, his eyes getting heavy. “I don't... know.”

“I'm gonna get you to the hospital, kid. Come on.”

“What do you think, kid? You proud of me? Huh? Did I do a good job? C'mon! Praise me!” Bill strut around, looking confident. Dipper's eyelids fluttered and it would have taken all the strength in the world for him to stop them. His eyes slowly slid closed, his body relaxing despite the danger it was still in. “Kid! Hey, praise me!”

“Kid! Wake up!” Stan yelled, but their voices came from somewhere far away... much too far to reach him.

 


	2. Turbulence

It was hard to think of a time when Dipper Pines felt better than he did right at this moment. His whole body was relaxed, breathing deep and even, having assuredly gotten enough sleep... nothing hurt in his entire body. All around him, Dipper could hear little shuffling noises and the soft beeping of something off to his left.

He didn't question what it could be. He wasn't that worried. Whatever it was, it was probably something pleasant. Just like everything else. He felt like he was floating – except he was definitely lying down on something. It was an odd sensation to feel like you were floating while you were lying on something.

He flinched a little when he felt something poke his cheekbone. He frowned when it poked him harder and he struggled to open his eyes, the light pouring in and causing him to groan.

“Hey! Kid! You're awake! Geez, I was running out of new and creative ways to wake you up.” Bill leaned on his cane, floating just a few feet above Dipper's face.

“New and creative?” Dipper muttered, groggily.

“Yeah. That was not the first time I poked you with my cane.” Bill sighed. “I also dropped one of these flower vases on you, but that just left the nurse baffled and angry and you still asleep.”

Dipper looked over to his left, following the long skinny pole up to where a bag hung off it. He realized with horror that there was an IV attached to his arm and his eyes widened. “Am I in the hospital?”

“Yes! Good morning!” Bill said, in a frustrated tone. “Where have you been?”

“... I, uh, unconscious!” Dipper protested, sitting up a little. “How long?”

“Not long. Overnight.” Bill turned upside down and floated toward the window. “So your family could make sure you were safe...”

“Oh...” Leaning back, Dipper remembered his fall from the tub. He recalled Bill luring Stan upstairs to where Dipper was, and he let out a long sigh of relief. “... thanks.”

“Hm?” Bill sat up, turning to face him. “For what?”

“For saving my life. I owe you _big time._ ” Dipper smiled a little. “Thanks. Even if it is technically your fault I fell...”

“I told you, I didn't do that for you! I did it in case I'd still be trapped to your body when you died!” Bill protested, turning a little red.

“Thank you, anyway. I really appreciate it.” Dipper repeated.

Bill floated away, turning more red as he went. He slipped between a file cabinet and the wall, staying perfectly still.

Dipper smiled, looking up at the ceiling, listening to his own heart rate on the monitor. There was a long moment of silence before Bill spoke up.

“You know, Stanley and Sixer thought you'd already left.”

“Huh?” Dipper asked.

“They thought you'd already left. They wouldn't have found you until... probably... dinnertime.” Bill drolled, his tone implying something heavily, something Dipper didn't understand. “So yeah. You owe me your life, kid.”

“What do you want?” Dipper drummed his fingers on the thin blanket he wore, curious as to what Bill would demand. He should have known the demon would try to pull something. He definitely didn't trust Bill. Even if he'd saved his life, he had still been proven untrustworthy.

Bill slid out from behind the filing cabinet, staring at Dipper with his one eye. “I want to share your body for just a _second_.”

“No way.” Dipper frowned. “If I have the option to say no, I say it.”

“It'll just be for a second. I have a theory.” Bill frowned. “You owe me, Pine Tree!”

“I don't know what your theory is but I remember what happened last time you entered my body – you kicked me out of it.” Dipper frowned. “I don't owe you that much.”

Bill let out a long, frustrated sigh. “Pine Tree, you're so difficult!” Bill heaved himself up onto the windowsill, looking out at all the people.

Dipper reached over and picked up a remote, turning on the tiny hospital TV. Dipper flinched, feeling something strike his arm. He glanced at it, and realized it was a small book. Bill was sitting in the windowsill, looking cranky. “Hey.” Dipper frowned. Bill threw something else at him and Dipper flinched, though it missed him by several feet. “Stop that.”

“No.” Bill crossed his arms. He picked up something else and threw it, this time the object went several feet in the other direction, striking the wall behind Dipper's head.

Dipper laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. “You're a horrible aim.”

“Shut it, kid!” Bill turned his back to Dipper, crossing his arms, sitting grumpily in the window.

“Well, I don't know what I expected-” Dipper began to laugh harder, almost uncontrollably. “Since you don't have any depth perception!”

The door opened and Mabel poked her head in. “Dipper?”

Dipper tried to calm down, but Bill was shooting Dipper such dirty looks that Dipper couldn't stop giggling. “Hey, sis! Come on in.”

“What're... what're you laughing about?” Mabel asked, edging her way inside.

“Bill's throwing stuff at me. His aim is horrible.” Dipper grinned.

“Pine Tree, you better hope you don't slip again,” Bill seethed, his body turning red from anger. “I will wring your neck and finish the job!”

“Oh...” Mabel looked around.

“See, he threw this magazine at me.” Dipper held it up. “And that clipboard.” He pointed at the wall.

“Geez, his aim really is bad,” Mabel took a seat.

Bill's eye blazed with anger, but Dipper ignored him, leaning back against his bed. “Sorry I worried you.”

“Did he make you fall?” Mabel asked.

“No, I was just tired and my foot caught the edge of the tub.” Dipper sighed. “I couldn't do anything. Bill actually saved me... he went and got Grunkle Stan.”

“Why would he do that?” Mabel questioned, baffled.

“He doesn't know what will happen once I die.” Dipper rested his head against his pillow. “If he'll be trapped to my corpse, if he'll get his powers back... if he won't... it was better to be safe than sorry.”

“That's true. Grunkle Stan was saying how weird it was that he found you.” Mabel rubbed the back of her neck. “Something about a dollar bill on a fishing line.”

“Yeah. Bill thought that would be funny.” Dipper looked at her.

“Certainly made your story more believable.”

Dipper frowned. “Didn't believe me before?”

“I believed you, Dip. It was just nice to have a confirmation.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Oh yeah! You're being released, Grunkle Stan and Ford are signing you out right now. They've just got to get that IV out of your arm and stuff!”

“Oh, cool. Did I have a concussion?”

“You meatbags and your affinity for pain and weakness.” Bill muttered, floating to the top of the window.

“A small one, but they said that you're doing good now, so they're going to let you go.”

“Great, I can't wait.” Dipper sighed.

Mabel thought a moment, and her smile grew more sassy as she offered, “I'm gonna go down and wait in the lobby. I know you're naked under there so I'm going to leave you to deal with that.” She got up, looking around. “Uh, bye, Bill.”

Bill flapped his arm at her, annoyed.

“He's waving.” Dipper translated.

Mabel nodded and disappeared out into the hallway. Dipper tipped his head back. “At least it wasn't something more serious.”

“Hey, Pine Tree. I have a riddle for you!”

Dipper frowned, looking over at Bill, questioningly.

“How many angry demons does it take to knock this window out?” Bill tilted his whole body, hovering near it.

“Uh... don't you dare, I'll be blamed for that!”

“Just one, but it's not me! He sure looks ANGRY though!” Bill rushed toward Dipper just as the whole building shook and the window exploded, sending glass shards everywhere. Dipper lowered his protective arm, looking up. Dipper's world went quiet for just a moment as he tried to process.

The creature screamed at the top of his lungs, flashing fangs the size of Dipper's head. It waved all four of its arms, ripping a large chunk out of the wall, waving it in Dipper and Bill's direction. It moved toward Dipper, a long string of drool dripping off the corner of its mouth, staring at Dipper with hungry black eyes.

“Hey, kid, let me inside your body!” Bill spoke up.

“No way! I'm getting out of here!”

“If you don't let me possess you, you're not going to _**get**_ anywhere!” Bill laughed. “Not that I care, I mean, why should I care what happens to you, you dumb ape?”

“OKAY!” Dipper yelled, throwing his hands up. “Fine!”

“YES!” Bill yelled, in return, and he shot inside of Dipper, filling his body, feeling that familiar pressure of Dipper's soul fighting his body in the small space. He opened his eyes, glowing yellow, and he clenched his fists. “ _ **Hahaha! Look at all the depth perception! There's nothing like 3D!**_ ” With a flick of his fingers, his hands ignited blue and he was grinning maniacally. “ _ **I KNEW IT!**_ ” He turned to face the demon who was lumbering towards them, every step shaking the hospital floor, as he curled his fingers upwards. “ _ **HEY UGLY, WANNA GET BARBEQUED?**_ ”

The massive waves of power, curling over Dipper's entire body, originating from somewhere in his gut, made him ill. He'd never experienced a feeling quite like the power that was emanating from his body – it was completely intoxicating. For half a second, he understood why Bill was so crazy. Power like this demanded everything you had; your sanity, your life, everything. The thought was immediately followed by a wave of nausea, and he fought to keep himself together.

The demon hesitated just for a split second, before Ford burst in the door. Dipper went into full panic mode, and his soul forced itself against Bill's, ejecting him from Dipper's body, sending him tumbling through the air. “Woah! What are you doing?” Bill demanded, the flames disappearing from Dipper's hands.

“Look out, Dipper!” Ford yelled, pulling out a fancy weapon from his belt. He fired it at the monster, striking it in the arm, causing it to roar.

“I could have destroyed that thing!” Bill yelled at Dipper, who was crawling out of bed, trying to flee toward the door, rolling his IV pole. He was nearly knocked over by Stan, who was coming to Ford's defense. “If you hadn't gotten all freaked out and ejected me! Let me back in!”

“No way!” Dipper yelled, forgetting where he was.

The demon screamed and Dipper turned to look. It was staggering from the punch Stan had just thrown at it and a fluid was rolling down its arm. It turned and fled out the window it had ripped open, leaving a huge mess in its wake. Ford and Stan high fived, and Stan cracked his fists.

“Ughhhh! Now it's going to come back later! Do you all not know how demons work?” Bill continued yelling, full of anger. “Did you learn nothing from your encounters with me?!”

“That's right! Don't come back!” Stan yelled through the open window.

“Dipper, are you okay?” Ford asked, looking concerned.

“Uh, yeah...” Dipper muttered, awkwardly. “I'm okay.”

“That's good.” Ford sighed. “That was really unusual! That was an unusual variety of demon to just burst into the middle of a hospital... I wonder what he thought he'd find in here.”

“I don't know...” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. “It sure is weird...” He glanced at Bill.

Bill had his arms crossed, and his eye was narrowed in anger. “Oh, now you want to listen to me? Bask in my infinite wisdom? No way, kid, you lost your chance.” Dipper continued looking at Bill, and finally, the demon cracked. He threw his hands up. “You'd better get used to those attacks, kid. My powers are trapped inside your body. You're going to be eye-deep in monsters for the rest of your life. They won't stop coming as long as my powers are inside of you. They want to peel your limbs off like tree bark until they get to the sap in the middle.” Bill crossed his arms.

Dipper's eyes widened as he took a seat on the bed. The nurse came in, and Stan and Ford exchanged a look.

“We're gonna go to the lobby and wait.” Ford gestured. He and Stan took off toward the lobby, and the nurse removed Dipper's IV carefully, patching him up.

“It'll be just a few moments and we'll send you on your way,” the nurse said, cheerily.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Dipper murmured.

“So what just happened? You better get used to it. It's only going to get worse.” Bill frowned. “And next time you force me out of your body, I'll let you be torn apart. Get it?”

“... got it.” Dipper muttered.

“Excuse me?” the nurse questioned.

“Oh? Nothing, sorry, I was just thinking. That was crazy, huh?” Dipper referred to the hole in the wall.

“It sure was. More excitement than I needed today.” The nurse smiled at him. “Here are your clothes.” She set them down and headed for the door, shutting it behind her.

“How am I going to … how do I get you away from me?” Dipper ducked his head, pulling his shirt on over it, sticking his arms in.

“Oh, but I thought you wanted to be a martyr!” Bill went on.

“Bill.”

“I don't know anything about this.” He crossed his arms. “This is about the only thing I don't know anything about. Congratulations!”

“Well, I guess I'm screwed then?” Dipper sighed.

“Can you control my powers?” Bill asked, turning over upside down, staring at Dipper.

Dipper clenched his fists, trying to summon something from inside his body. Nothing happened and he let out a sigh. “No.” He pulled his pants on, fastening them.

“Hm. So.” Bill rubbed below his eye, thinking. “I have to possess you to access my powers that are trapped in your body. If I don't, you'll be killed by these demons running around town. Sounds like I've got a little more power than you probably want, eh, Pine Tree?”

“I really don't want you inside my body.” Dipper frowned.

“Well, would you rather die?”

“Point taken.” Dipper walked toward the door.

“We'll have to find someone who knows how to separate us... 'cuz I'm completely at a loss!” Bill nodded.

“If you ever get inside my body and try to hurt my friends or family...” Dipper paused. “I'll find a way to make you suffer for the rest of your life.”

“Ooh. Cold threats, Pine Tree. Empty.” Bill mocked. “Forget about it. I don't care _that_ much about you Pines. I mean, aside from the fact that you crushed my dreams that I've been working on for the last... oh, I don't know. Trillion years or so. Aside from the fact that you ruined everything for me and killed me. Yeah, I don't care that much about you Pines.”

Dipper gave Bill a side stare as he walked down the hallway to the lobby.

“What? It's the truth. I hate you guys. I hate you so much that I don't even want to put in the effort to off you.” Bill crossed his arms. “In fact, I'd rather you all didn't die. I would prefer you all to spend the rest of your existence miserable and alone, spending every day suffering but that's not really an option I can have. It's all the same to me if the lot of you live or die.”

Dipper cast his eyes forward, trudging into the lobby. “There's our kid! Don't worry about it. It's not your fault a gigantic demon burst into the room,” Ford reassured.

“We could use some monetary compensation for our pain and suffering, but... you know.” Stan winced when Ford shot him a look. “It's not totally necessary... We're all fine, and that's what matters.”

“We don't need any compensation. We're all fine.” Ford smiled.

Dipper stood over by Mabel, sighing. “I feel like I'm losing it, Mabel.”

“Maybe you are. Maybe ghosts.” Mabel threw her hands up, teasingly. “Definitely ghosts, right?”

“Ghosts of old psychosis.” Dipper muttered.

“What's that, Dipper, you have a ghost?” Ford rubbed his chin. “Well, ghosts are fairly harmless, we can banish it pretty easily by-”

“No, it's okay. Just a joke, Grunkle Ford.” Dipper rubbed his arm. “I just want to go home.”

“Heh. You know, Sixer's the only Pines member I actually like!” Bill hung off Ford, his eye peeking up just over the edge of Ford's left shoulder. “Cold, calculating, genius...”

“Sure thing! Let's get home. First, though, you want to swing in somewhere and get a bite to eat?” Stan questioned.

“It must've been all that time we spent together while he was working for me... I really was going to offer him a place in my Weirdmageddon... but for some reason, he wouldn't work with me.” Bill went on, ignoring Stan.

Dipper ignored Bill's one-sided conversation about his appreciation for his great uncle. “Sure, we can do that. I'm super hungry.”

“Me too!” Mabel cheered, throwing her hands in the air. “Let's go to the diner.”

Everyone agreed and they headed to the car, climbing inside. Dipper rested his head against the back of the seat as he watched Bill hover around Ford awkwardly. He rolled his eyes and looked back out the window, worrying about Bill's words. Dipper didn't know how prepared he was going to be for the onslaught of monsters that would be coming... but he had no intention of letting himself be beaten.

 

“What would you have done if it'd been Grunkle Ford instead of me?” Dipper questioned, not bothering to glance up from his crossword puzzle. He was sitting on his bed, legs crossed in front of him, absently picking over the the different clues. It had been a few days since the monster attack and things had gone easier.

“What if it'd been Sixer? Hmm.” Bill murmured, rubbing the space below his eye.

Mabel glanced over at Dipper, before removing the sewing pin out of her mouth. “Thought you were talking to me for a second.” She pinned her pleat down, the pieces of fabric in her hands forming a loose skirt. It would look great by the time Mabel was done with it.

“No, sorry.” Dipper looked over at Mabel, giving her a reassuring smile.

“I'd be less miserable.” Bill decided. “Fordsy is pretty great! He's smarter, easier to mess with, has more resources for getting us separated... believe me, I wish I were trapped with him right now instead of you.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Dipper said, dryly. “I don't want to be in this situation either.”

“What's he saying?” Mabel questioned, curiously.

“He's telling me how much he loves Grunkle Ford, and how much better he is than me.” Dipper rolled his eyes. “The way he goes on about him, I'd think Bill was in love with him.”

Bill crossed his arms, eye narrowing. “You'd better watch it, Pine Tree.”

“What's that, Bill?” Dipper questioned. Bill narrowed his eye further. “You don't have to worry about it. I completely understand your love for my Grunkle Ford. He's-”

Bill flung the nearest object at Dipper, striking the teenager hard in the arm with a Rubik's Cube. Dipper flinched, exclaiming in pain, rubbing his arm. “I said, _watch it_.” Bill repeated, his voice low with anger.

Dipper laughed as Mabel watched on in amusement. “Wow... He just threw that at you?” She murmured, startled to see that Bill was able to interact with his environment.

“Yeah...” Dipper picked up the cube. “He didn't think my joke was funny.” He started twisting it and Bill watched in curiosity.

“What's that?”

“Don't you know everything?” Dipper asked. Bill narrowed his eye again.

“I'm getting really tired of your attitude. Maybe I need to knock you down a step or two.”

“I don't have an attitude...” Dipper continued twisting the Rubik's cube, causing Bill to become distracted by it. A few moments later, Dipper tossed the solved cube at the foot of the bed. He picked his crossword back up, beginning to work on it again.

Bill swooped down, picking the cube up, turning it around in his hands. “Some kind of... brain toy?” Bill frowned. He started scrambling the cube, focusing completely on it. Dipper's heart warmed a little at the sight, but he couldn't place why. The sight of Bill so focused on a Rubik's cube... it was actually kind of adorable. Bill paused in his playing to look at Dipper. “Hey, ask me questions if you're stuck. I know everything.”

“You don't know what a Rubik's Cube is.” Dipper didn't glance up from his crossword, as Bill seethed. “Whatever. Don't ask me questions, then. It's your loss.” Bill turned the cube a few more times before glancing up towards the window. “Company.”

“Now?” Dipper protested.

“In a few moments.” Bill dropped the cube onto the bed, floating toward the window. “We need to go.”

“Fine. I'm gonna go for a walk.” Dipper set his crossword down. “I'll see you when I get back, sis.”

“See you.” Mabel watched the Rubik's cube, curiously.

Bill and Dipper headed toward the door. Bill suddenly stopped and swooped back to grab the cube, taking it with him. Mabel watched the cube float towards the door, shivering a little.

“I can't believe you're bringing a Rubik's cube to a fight.” Dipper muttered, heading downstairs.

Bill laughed, startling Dipper. “Hey, kid, remember when I was inside your body and I fell down the stairs? That was fun.”

“That was not fun. I couldn't get out of bed for three days after that.” Dipper frowned, slipping out the front door of the Mystery Shack. It was still bitterly cold outside, but not as cold as it had been. The grass still crunched under his feet, and there was still frost on everything, but it was warmer now than it had been. The frozen winds that had been blasting a week ago were gone, and now the air was still. Not a single animal was making noise, not even the birds.

“C'mon, that was so much fun, running around, pretending to be you! No one even suspected anything.” Bill went on.

Dipper was silent, walking outside. “Where's this thing at?”

“Ten o'clock,” Bill pointed, his little black hand looking much like the hands of a clock. “... Eleven o'clock.” Dipper turned towards the monster, walking towards it, his hands in his pockets. Bill continued working on the cube, hardly paying attention.

“It's so quiet.” Dipper murmured.

“That's how you know a demon is about. The animals get scared.” Bill murmured. “It found us. It's making a beeline for us now. Remember, when you see it, give me full control. It's the easiest way to not die.”

“I got it,” Dipper muttered. “Stop making me nervous.”

“What am I doing?” Bill questioned.

The monster crashed into sight, taking a brief moment to survey the situation. “Now!” Bill dropped the cube, flying inside Dipper, possessing his body. Dipper shuddered, trying to get used to the feeling of having something in his body... It was a great pressure, having another soul inside your body. It was cramped and frightening, and it was hard for Dipper to easily give up control.

“ _ **Just relax, kid!**_ ” Bill yelled, grinning like a maniac, and the monster came running for them. Bill dodged the attack easily, his hands igniting in blue fire. “ _ **You're going to learn not to mess with me, you F-class monster!**_ ”

 _F-class?_ Dipper wondered. He shuddered again as Bill ran toward the monster, controlling his body easily. The immense power echoing inside his gut mixed with the nausea at the back of his throat. The power was unbelievable. With power like that, Dipper was sure there was nothing he couldn't do.

He nearly retched, fighting against the waves of nausea that came with Bill's powers inside his gut. Bill was bobbing and weaving, dodging blows and trading them for immense hits that sent the monster sliding back each time.

“ _ **You're making this really difficult.**_ ” Bill scowled, staggering a little. “ _ **Kid, you need to relax and let me fight.**_ ”

“ _It's not that easy to let you control my body! I don't trust you!_ ” Dipper yelled back.

Letting a monster like Bill inside of his body, someone who had literally wanted nothing more than for Dipper to be dead... trusting him to protect Dipper from death... it was something he couldn't get his head around.

“ _ **I told you, kid, I don't know if you dying'll get my powers back or not. It might kill me too. It might not. It's a risk I can't afford. So believe me, I'm not gonna let you die fighting one of the weakest monsters there is.**_ ”

Dipper took a deep, fearful breath and relaxed. He completely let himself go and he felt Bill crowd out his soul, but that was okay. It was only temporary.

“ _ **There we go!**_ ” Bill lunged forward, his hands burning twice as hard, still grinning like a lunatic. “ _ **Time to die!**_ ”

He struck a blow that felt unusually weird to Dipper. It felt... soft. He sucked in a huge breath of surprise when he realized why. His hand was inside of the monster. He watched in absolute horror and fear as Bill enclosed his hand around something and yanked, ripping it out. Dipper realized in horror that what they were holding was the creature's heart, beating hard inside Dipper's hand, hard enough to flop out of it if he loosened his grip. Just one or two beats and then it gave up, unmoving.

The monster went down, roaring loudly. Dipper's eyes widened and he took steps away, trying to run from his own hand. Blood dripped off the heart, over Dipper's hand, and down onto the frost covered snow, and Dipper screamed. He flung the heart down, his panic ejecting Bill from his body.

Bill went tumbling through the air, scowling. “ _Again?_ ” he yelled, in anger.

“ _You- you..._ You killed it? You... you made me rip its _heart_ out?” Dipper shuddered, his stomach rolling violently. Without another word, he turned and vomited onto the ground, emptying the contents of his stomach. “ _... how could you make me do that?_ ”

“It's not that big a deal, kid!” Bill protested, picking up the Rubik's Cube. “You didn't do it, I did!”

“I still have blood dripping down my hand!” Dipper yelled.

“Then go find a pond and wash it off. That's just normal demon stuff.” Bill glanced up at him. “Didn't realize it was gonna make you flip out like that.”

Dipper stormed off for a pond or body of water nearby. He found one, and washed his hand for what felt like ever. He washed it for as long as he could hold his hand inside the freezing water, before standing up. “... I... let's go home, I guess.” He muttered, still nauseous.

“Oh yeah, and kid, your body is weak... 3 minutes into that fight and you were already slowing down! How am I supposed to fight like that?” Bill frowned. “You'd better do something about it.”

“Fine, I'll get on a treadmill...” Dipper muttered, his voice sounding hollow. “Or something.”

“You're lucky that was just an F-class monster.” Bill glanced back down at his cube, continuing to twist it. “If it were a C, we'd probably be dead.”

“What's an F-class? Or a C-class?” Dipper asked, walking back toward the Mystery Shack.

“Demons and monsters are ranked by how strong or weak they are. That monster we just fought is one of the weakest, it's an F-class. I'd have slayed it if I was in my normal form...” Bill eyed the cube, noting the complex patterns of the cube. He twisted it a few more times and they lined up perfectly. “Got it.” He scrambled the cube again.

“What rank are you?” Dipper asked.

“S, obviously.” Bill said, rolling his eye. “I am a demon among demons.”

“So... my Grunkles defeated an S-class demon? Is that the strongest there is?” Dipper scratched his cheek.

“Yes.”

“Hmm.” Dipper slipped his hands into his jacket. “Do all monsters have ranks?”

“Yup.” Bill continued working on his cube, twisting it over and over again. “Two hours on the treadmill. Thirty minutes lifting weights.”

“Ugh,” Dipper protested. “That's two and a half hours.”

“Do it.”

“Fine.” Dipper sighed.

 

Once inside, Dipper changed into exercise clothes and he got on Ford's treadmill. He started going at a medium pace, sighing as he did. “This is going to be so boring.”

“Get used to it.”

“Woah, Dipper, what're you up to?” Ford stepped into the room, his hands in his pockets. Stan was trailing along behind him, looking for something.

“Oh... I just felt like I needed to get some exercise. You know, not running from monsters sure has me low on stamina.” Dipper scratched his arm, continuing to move. “I figure I need to get stronger, in case another monster comes.”

“Great idea! I can teach you a thing or two... _We_ can. Right, Ford?” Stan nudged him.

“We sure can. If this is something you're sure you want to do.” Ford scratched the back of his neck.

“Oh, it's okay. I want to make sure I'm going to stick with it before I bother you two with it.” Dipper smiled.

“You better stick with it if you want to live.” Bill hummed, continuing to manipulate his Rubik's cube.

“Hmm... if you're sure.” Ford scratched his chin. “... is that Rubik's cube solving itself?” He glanced at it, looking baffled.

“Yes, Sixer, they solve themselves.” Bill rolled his eyes.

“Oh... yeah, the ghost really likes Rubik's cubes.” Dipper bluffed. “He's not hurting anything so I just let him play with it.”

“Nice. He's really good at solving it.” Ford nodded. “That's impressive work.”

“Hey, kid, didn't you say the ghost was a joke?” Stan pointed out, looking suspicious.

“Huh? No, I said... I said we didn't need to exorcise him. He's not a problem.” Dipper kept walking, giving them a smile.

“Aw, Fordsy!” Bill said, affectionately. “Thank you! But it's no secret that I'm intelligent! It'd be weirder if I _couldn't_ solve this thing.”

“The, uh, ghost says thank you.” Dipper winced, avoiding looking at Ford.

“No problem. Did you find what you were looking for, Stan?” Ford glanced at his brother.

Stan rubbed his lower back. “Yeah... our old boxing gloves!” He held them up. “Want to go a few rounds for old time's sake?”

“Oh... you know, we're getting a little old for boxing. Next time, we might break something.” Ford sighed. “... just once, for old time's sake.”

“Great! Let's go,” Stan tucked them under his arm and the two of them left the room, leaving Dipper to continue walking the treadmill. It was going to be a long few hours.

 


	3. Mixed Signals

Over the next few weeks, Dipper started to feel himself getting stronger. His workouts grew longer – and more boring. He felt his body getting thinner, but his muscles increasing, just a little bit. “Who'd have thought I could get in shape?” Dipper questioned, looking himself over.

“Congrats. You can now move at a moderate pace for about twenty minutes.” Bill muttered, turning his Rubik's cube in his hand. He'd finally gotten the cube down to an art. He could solve it in 19 turns, without any effort. “Not enough to save your life.”

“Hey, you want to go to the store with me?” Dipper rubbed his shoulder. “After a shower. I'm really sweaty.”

“Well, it's not like I have the choice to _not go_.” Bill glared at Dipper, floating upside down from the corner of the workout room. "I'm tired of floating around here watching Stan pull various muscles and Mabel covering everything in glitter."

“Do you have any ideas about where to start looking into to separate us?” Dipper headed toward the bathroom.

“Why not with the guy who summoned me? He seems like he knows something.” Bill tossed his cube into the bathroom ahead of Dipper. Dipper shut the door in his face and Bill scowled, opening the door and floating in behind him.

“That would be a good idea, if I knew who that was.” Dipper stripped his shirt off, followed by his pants, turning the shower on.

“Papa Northwest,” Bill muttered, sitting on the counter. “You'll need to take it up with him. Not that it's his fault this happened – it's yours.”

“Pacifica's dad did this?” Dipper blurted out, distressed.

“Mm-hmm.” Bill flopped down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. “I don't know why. I wasn't able to strike up a deal with him. You sort of stole my powers.”

“Yeah...” Dipper ran his hair under the water, beginning to add soap. “Hopefully we'll get some answers.”

Bill kicked his feet. “Hopefully! I'd like to go back to trying to take over the fourth dimension.”

Bill's offhanded comment reminded Dipper of something important. Bill was still evil and still dangerous. Dipper reminded himself to be more careful.

“Maybe I shouldn't go talk to Mr. Northwest...” Dipper muttered.

“Your little bubble world is so boring!” Bill protested. “You meatsacks are only so interesting before it gets old! I'm restricted to seeing what's going on only in this house...”

“If we have to, we'll beat you again.” Dipper turned the water off. “I'm going to go ahead and search for a solution to get you away from me.”

“Sounds good. You won't stop me this time, but that sounds fine.” Bill hummed, looking pleased.

 

Dipper finished his shower, got dressed, and headed out for the store. The ground no longer crunched under his feet, but it was still chilly enough that the wind stung his face as it drug across it. Despite the fact that the temperature was still below freezing, the frost seemed to be disappearing... and Dipper wondered how that could be.

“It'll be nice when it finally warms up again.”

“I wouldn't know. I can't feel temperature like you. Since I'm stuck in the mindscape and not in the fourth dimension.” Bill snapped, sassily.

"How come the frost is melting if it's still freezing?" Dipper asked. 

"Mm. Maybe a magical frost..." Bill looked around. "You see a lot of frost around demon summonings. It pulls energy from the air and leaves cold... similar to ghosts." 

"Ghosts draw energy from the air?" Dipper asked. 

"Yeah, that's why it's cold around ghosts." Bill rolled his eye. "Come on, kid. Focus." 

"So... this frost was from you?" Dipper looked around. 

"Hmm... yeah, probably." Bill looked around. "A demon as strong as me would create a fallout like this." 

Dipper rolled his eyes and proceeded the rest of the way. Bill seemed to be getting a little bored with his Rubik's cube and just followed along, carrying it in his hand, instead of trying to solve it. Dipper slipped into the store, going straight for the section he was heading for. He picked up a 4x4 Rubik's cube and Bill's eye grew even bigger.

“Is that a bigger cube?” Bill moved closer to Dipper. “Pine Tree! Hey! Get me that!” He tugged on Dipper's sleeve. “Get me that.”

“I'm going to,” Dipper protested. “That's one of the reasons I came here.”

“Why are you doing something nice for me?” Bill questioned, his expression looking suspicious.

“I don't know... just felt like doing it.” Dipper carried the cube through the store, Bill looking at it with a hungry eye. He picked up some protein shakes and sweatbands, moving toward the checkout. “You looked like you were a little bored with that one.”

Bill looked down at it, twisting it a few times. “Well, I've solved it 94 times, increasing my speed each time... it doesn't matter. I still want it. I want both of them.”

Dipper checked out, and stepped outside the store. He ripped open the 4x4 and handed it to Bill who started working on it, after dropping the 3x3. Dipper rolled his eyes, picking up Bill's cube. “I guess I'll hang onto this one.”

“Good Pine Tree.” Bill continued working, scrambling the 4x4 quickly, eager to get into it.

Dipper headed toward the Northwest's mansion, figuring he should go find out if Mr. Northwest was home. The fancy cars weren't out front, but Dipper gave it a shot, pressing the gate intercom. After a moment, a female voice spoke into the line.

“Hello, Northwest Manor... state your business.”

“Uh, hi. It's Dipper Pines. I was wondering if-”

“Dipper! Hey! It's Pacifica. I'm going to open the gate for you.”

Dipper rubbed his arm. Well, okay. He could go inside a moment or two.

“She seems excited to see you,” Bill offered up, though it was clear he really didn't care.

The gate opened and Dipper walked up to the front door. Pacifica opened it, and stood in the open doorway, smiling and looking glad to see him. She'd gotten taller since the last time he'd seen her, and time had only served to make her more pretty than she'd even been a few years ago. Dipper felt a little flustered, but he wasn't planning on staying long.

“Hey, Pacifica. It's been a few years.” Dipper nodded.

“It sure has. Come on in. My parents aren't home right now... Father's on some kind of business trip and Mother went to a spa in Aspen...” Pacifica rolled her eyes, holding it there. “When they're not here, I like to give the servants the day off. I can make myself food and drinks and stuff. You know?”

“Oh – wow, that's really...”

“What are you saying?” Pacifica questioned, suspiciously.

“Oh, nothing. Just that you've changed a little,” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck.

“... well, yeah. We all have. Six years is a long time.” Pacifica shrugged. Dipper followed her inside and they took a seat on the couch.

“Want something to drink?” Pacifica questioned. “I can't make anything really fancy but I can probably make chocolate milk or something. We have some infused water in the fridge.”

Dipper tried not to laugh at Pacifica, so he just smiled. “Infused water sounds great.”

“Sure. I'll be right back.” Pacifica disappeared into the kitchen.

Dipper let out a long breath. Pacifica had really filled out in the last few years. It was tough for Dipper to look her in the eye. He never was super good at talking to girls, especially girls who were really pretty, like Pacifica was. His hands felt oddly clammy and he had to force himself to act natural.

“I hope your mating rituals go well. Mostly because I want to see what kind of weird mating rituals you meatbags do.” Bill offered, offhandedly.

Dipper choked, holding his hand over his mouth. “AS IF! She's just a friend...”

“That's why you got all awkward when you saw her.” Bill offered. “And she was extremely eager to see you... y'know. Like a mating kind of eager.”

Dipper grabbed Bill's 4x4 Rubik's cube, holding it away from him. “Keep making jokes like that, and I'll destroy this thing,” Dipper frowned.

Bill's eye widened. He reached out, holding his hands out for the cube. “... I'll quit.”

“Thank you.” Dipper put the cube back into Bill's hands. Bill sulked and floated away, sitting in the corner of the room, working on his cube.

“Who are you talking to?” Pacifica asked, carrying a tray with two waters on it. She put the drinks on the coasters, taking a seat on the couch directly next to Dipper, putting the tray on the floor. She crossed her legs at the ankles, leaning towards him.

“Sorry. I, uh, have a ghost following me.” Dipper muttered, embarrassed.

“A ghost? Wow, you really do attract trouble like a magnet!” Pacifica smirked, reaching for her water.

Dipper reached for his as well, acutely aware of how close to him Pacifica really was. “Yeah, it seems like it... I haven't been to the Falls in years and the first thing I do when I get back is get attached to a ghost.”

“The Falls have been crazy since you left. We're all living in harmony with most of the creatures here...” Pacifica nodded, taking a drink of her mint orange water. “It's cool, because this town is filled with supernatural creatures and now, we've got all these paranormal investigators and photographers... the tourism in this town is off the charts. All thanks to you.” Pacifica smiled. “You really saved our lives a few years ago.”

“Well, I just... uh...” Dipper stumbled over his own tongue, trying to figure out what to say. “W-well, it was a team effort. We all contributed! - Everyone did. Definitely not just me.”

“But if you hadn't gotten involved, things would have turned out way worse. It was your tenacity and hard work that saved everyone...” Pacifica nodded. “It's just cool.” She tossed her hair. “That's all I was saying.”

“Yeah...” Dipper rolled his cup in his hands, trying to calm his sweating palms before taking a drink. “S-so when are your parents coming back?”

“Few days.” Pacifica sighed. “I'm really not looking forward to it much. Now that they know they can't control me... they don't have a whole lot of use for me.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Dipper muttered.

“It's okay. I'm still going to inherit everything, so whatever.” She shrugged. “I don't want to lay around and be a rich Northwest. I think I'd like to go to school and be a lawyer.”

“That's cool!” Dipper looked up, impressed. “That's a really noble aspiration. I think you'd be good at it.”

“You think so? I really want to be a judge but you have to go through a certain series of processes...” Pacifica waved her hand. “Anyway... I know this is super weird, but I was wondering, do you work out?”

Dipper grew embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Y-yes. Well, I just started a few weeks ago.”

“I thought so!” She sat up, looking pleased. “You look like it. I saw you when you first got here... through my parents' car. I couldn't stop to say hello but you looked kind of pasty and unwell... but now you've got a nice glow and you look like you've toned up a little since then.”

“Th-thanks.” Dipper took a drink of his water, embarrassed.

“I was asking because I kind of need a workout buddy. I mean, working out while the servants cheer me on is nice but it's just... I wish there was someone there with me going through it with me.” Pacifica went on. “Are you super busy since you've come back? I'd really appreciate it if you could work out with me. I have a state of the art workout room, all the newest equipment if you want to take a look.”

Dipper was both impressed and awkward at the same time. “Sure! I'd love to work out with you... I'd like to do that. I'd also like to see the room, if that's okay.”

“Sure! Come on.” Pacifica got to her feet, walking towards the gym. She flipped the lights on and Dipper looked around, whistling.

The machines all gleamed like they were brand new off the truck, and the room was well lit, and filled from wall to wall with different unique exercise equipment. Weights, treadmills, ellipticals... everything looked like it was brand new, and top of the line equipment.

“Woaaaah,” Dipper whispered, as Bill explored the space. He floated around, inspecting all the equipment.

“Yeah, it's all, like, brand new.” Pacifica gestured around. “Brand new stuff. I'm the only one who uses it... I just, I'd like someone to exercise with. I thought I'd ask you... you could come over anytime. I might not be able to exercise with you, but you could come over anytime you wanted. Like 24/7.”

“You should do it. This equipment could be the difference between being between a demon's teeth or not.” Bill inspected a treadmill, floating around it.

“I'd... I'd love to! This is super nice of you, Pacifica. Thank you so much!” Dipper nodded, with enthusiasm.

“Cool! I'm glad I've got someone to exercise with.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Just let me know whenever you want to start.”

“This'll give you a good vantage to corner Papa Northwest...” Bill took a seat on top of the treadmill, playing with his cube.

“How about tomorrow?” Dipper went on, eagerly. “Tomorrow night? How's, um, 6pm?”

“Six is good for me.” Pacifica stretched. “The servants won't be back for a few days, not until my parents come home.”

“Oh okay.” Dipper nodded, scratching his neck.

“So, just, bring your own waterbottles and stuff. They won't be here to fill them up for us. And we've got to wipe down our own equipment...” Pacifica headed back towards the living room. “I know, it's kind of a pain.”

Dipper chuckled, a little awkwardly. “Is it? I'll keep that in mind.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Pacifica questioned, a little irked.

“No, not at all! It's just... it's normal for me to wipe down my own equipment.” Dipper walked toward the couch, picking up his bag.

“Mmm...” Pacifica pursed her lips. “Okay. I'll allow it.” She stood near the couch, hands on her hips, looking calm and confident. “Are you heading out already?”

“Yeah – I was thinking about it...” Dipper muttered, shyly. “It's nearly dinnertime at my Grunkles', and they'll get worried if I don't get back. I didn't tell them I was going out.”

“Oh, okay.” Pacifica glanced toward the kitchen. “Sure. I'll walk you to the door.”

“Thanks,” Dipper fidgeted with his bag in his hands, walking alongside Pacifica, trying to avoid looking at her. She smelled like high-end perfume, and the smell was making his head fuzzy. _Geez, she's so... pretty._ Dipper ducked his head. _I better not get too ahead of myself, regardless of what Bill says. She's just really glad to see me again, the same way I am to see all my friends here._ Dipper mentally berated himself. _I'm such a jerk. I see an old friend again and the first thing I do is get hung up on how attractive she is._

Pacifica opened the door, leaning against it, holding it open for Dipper. “Here we are.” She had her hands tucked behind her back, smiling, making eye contact with Dipper. “I'll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Dipper smiled back. “See you then.”

“Have a good night.” Pacifica said, with emphasis. Dipper stuck his hands in his pockets, nodding at the ground.

“Yeah. You too.” He glanced at Pacifica, smiled, then dropped it, looking back down at the ground as he scooted off toward the gate, feeling her eyes on his back. He let himself out and headed toward home, only stopping to groan into his own hands.

“Hmm? What's wrong now?” Bill questioned, glancing up from his cube.

“I made an idiot of myself.” Dipper muttered. “I'm sure she thinks I'm a huge loser.”

“Hmm. Maybe.” Bill shrugged. “Just don't be a loser tomorrow. I'm sure you can not be a loser for one day.”

Dipper flushed. “Why am I talking to you about this?” He walked off quickly, Bill rushing after him.

“Hey! C'mon, Pine Tree...!” Bill was clearly enjoying himself. “I have faith in you not to be a total loser for _one_ day!”

Dipper increased his speed, Bill rushing along behind him, laughing. Dipper wished his nightmare could be over already.

 

Dipper sat at the dinner table, trying to ignore Bill as hard as he could. Everyone else at the table was also trying to ignore Bill as hard as they could – and it was easier for them than Dipper. Bill was sitting right in the middle of the dinner table, playing with his Rubik's cube, occasionally tossing it into the air and trying to catch it.

Bill's hand slipped, and the cube landed right in the middle of the tub of mashed potatoes Ford had bought from the store. Dipper's irritation rolled off of him in waves. Everyone just stared at the tub of potatoes, trying to figure out the appropriate reaction.

“Sorry, everyone,” Dipper muttered.

Bill plucked the cube out and wiped it on the tablecloth, laughing. “You know I have no depth perception!” Bill went on.

“Have you figured anything out about getting that ghost away from you?” Ford questioned.

“I feel sorry for you. That ghost child seems like a real pain in the-” Stan caught himself. “Butt. You know?”

“He is.” Dipper muttered, around his spoon.

“I'm still gonna get more potatoes,” Mabel shrugged.

“Hey, hey, tell them about your new girlfriend!” Bill brightened up.

Dipper bristled, clenching his spoon in his hand angrily. “Will you shut it?”

“Nope!” Bill laughed. “Tell them, Pine Tree.”

“... I went to visit Pacifica.” Dipper spat. “For some reason, he wants me to tell you about it.”

“Oh, how did that go? She asks about you every year.” Mabel looked up from her plate.

“Oh, it went really well.”

“It's good for them to know where you'll be in case Papa Northwest decides to put you six feet under!” Bill laughed, and Dipper went pale.

“... I, uh, I'll be exercising at her house a couple nights a week.” Dipper managed, looking down at his food. _I didn't think of that._ He felt ill, realizing that it hadn't occurred to him at all that maybe the Northwest head of household might want him dead... The thought was terrifying.

“Really? You asked her if you could exercise with her? Not a bad idea, the Northwests probably have some amazing exercising equipment.” Ford nodded, thoughtfully.

“She asked me, actually.” Dipper glanced up at them. “She said she needed a workout buddy, and so did I – One that's not dead, you know.”

“Wow... Huh. I suppose I can support that.” Stan rubbed his chin. “Pacifica's a good girl, she's got lots of money and a good family. I'm all for it.”

“For WHAT?” Dipper blurted, startled.

“No way!” Mabel blurted out. “Dipper's not going to go out with PACIFICA! Right, Dip?” She turned to face him, eyes wide.

“No! Well – I don't think so. I don't think she's into me like that...” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ahhh! You like her!” Mabel threw her arms up, in full panic mode. “Dipper likes Pacifica!”

“Shhh!” Dipper lunged over the dinner table. “Mabel, shh! I – it's not a big deal. It's not like it's going to-”

“Congratulations,” Ford smiled, picking up his plate. “I don't think you could have found a better girl, Dipper.”

“Argh, forget all of you!” Dipper stood up, his chair slid back and he stormed off toward his room.

“... Company.” Bill uttered and Dipper got chills.

_Company? Now?_ Dipper looked toward the door. _They'll think I'm seriously mad at them._ “I'm gonna go for a walk.”

“Aw, don't pout, Dipper!” Stan grinned. “We all support your new girlfriend!”

“Except me!” Mabel called out.

“Whatever!” Dipper threw back, annoyed. Now he was mad. He stormed out of the shack, heading towards the woods.

“2 o'clock.”

Dipper turned toward the time Bill indicated, walking in that direction. The wind brought the smell of the monster to them and Dipper nearly gagged. “It smells disgusting.”

“Get over it, kid, depending on how strong that thing is, we could have greater problems.” Bill looked up. “Time to see what all your exercise did... hopefully make you able to fight longer than ten seconds.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Yeah, we'll see...” The stench was practically devastating to Dipper's senses, and he wished he didn't have to smell it, the same way Bill probably couldn't. “You're lucky, Bill, you can't smell this,” he complained, holding his nose as the monster came into view.

“Yeah? Well, I'm about to! Let me in.” Bill turned toward Dipper, diving from high above him. Dipper shuddered again as Bill invaded his body for the third time. It felt even more foreign than last time, and his body fought to reject the demon, but after a moment, everything settled.

“ _ **Whew. I thought you were gonna – Ugh.”**_ Bill grinned from ear to ear, shaking his head. _**“You weren't kidding, Pine Tree! That is a horrible smell!”**_

Dipper studied the monster in front of them. It was tall and skinny, like a bean pole, and there seemed to be some kind of liquids dripping off of its body. Dipper shuddered, feeling disgusted. “Just take care of it.”

“ _ **Will do!”**_ Bill was laughing and then in the next minute, Dipper's whole body tensed like a spring and he was off. He clotheslined the monster, sending it flying back, colliding against a tree. **_“This feels way better than last time. Seems like your work is paying off!”_**

The monster rose to its feet again and Bill ran at it. His hands blazed up with fire and he shot his flames at the monster. It rolled out of the way and Bill laughed. _**“Nice!”**_ He continued his assault while Dipper watched. To his surprise, it didn't feel painful or nauseating. It just felt... good. The power welling up inside of him was an incredible feeling.

Dipper watched as the monster went on a wild rampage, charging at Bill without warning, causing Bill to dodge to defend himself. He weaved his way around the monster's attacks, finally skidding to the side and launching a large blue fire wave at the monster, burning its arm badly. The monster shrieked.

Dipper wondered how long his body would hold up like this. He watched in horror as the monster swiped, with long, terrifying claws, leaving deep, ragged scratches across Dipper's arm.

“ _ **Ah! Pain!”**_ Bill grinned even harder. **_“Pain is so interesting! Don't you think, Pine Tree?”_**

“Don't hurt my body too much!” Dipper yelled back, trying to remind Bill of his mortality.

“ _ **Right! Fragile meat bags! Got it!”**_

Bill slowly clinched his fists, concentrating his power into his fingertips, before he shot a blast of flame at the monster, igniting it from head to toe. It screamed and dropped to its knees, writhing in pain. _**“Hey, Pine Tree, guess what?”**_

“What?” Dipper demanded, wondering how badly his arm was hurt.

“ _ **The fire took care of the smell!”**_

“Can you focus for ten seconds?” Dipper snapped at him, angrily.

“ _ **Alright, alright, keep your pants on!”**_ Bill turned back to the monster. It was severely weakened and it barely made it to its feet. It turned to run away, staggering and limping away from them. **_“What do you say we do, kid? Wanna kill it?”_** His hand ignited in anticipation, his maniacal grin from ear to ear.

“Wh... that's...” Dipper stuttered. “... It's, it's running away.”

“ _ **Yeah? That's a good time to finish it off!”**_ Bill moved towards it. He walked toward the monster, grinning like an idiot. His hands blazed up again and Dipper shrieked.

“No!” He pressed against Bill hard, ejecting him from their shared body. The monster took this time to flee into the woods, leaving Bill to sputter in rage.

“Pine Tree!” He yelled, enraged. “You let it get away! It's going to come back!”

“No! We taught it a lesson! We don't need to go around killing things!” Dipper protested, angrily.

“We don't?” Bill demanded. “Who would know here? The demon who's lived for an uncountable number of years or a dumb meat sack? Your dumb human morality doesn't apply to me!... you better hope he doesn't go after someone else important to you!”

“I just don't want to kill other creatures!” Dipper yelled, gripping his hair. “It's wrong!”

“You're weak, and your human morality is going to get you killed,” Bill's eye blazed fire. “Demons have discovered that morality is pointless! The only way to survive is to look out for yourself and yourself alone! If you spend all your time worrying about the life of a creature that's trying to off you, then you're gonna get offed!” He snatched up his Cube, angrily twisting it. “But whatever! It's too late now! Enjoy your nearby _dirt nap_!”

Dipper clinched his fists, shaking with anger. “Being a selfish jerk who runs around killing and manipulating everyone around them is a miserable existence too! If the only thing you ever care about is yourself, how do you ever experience happiness? You'll never understand love, or friendship, or the kindness of family...”

“Like I need all that crap! I'm looking out for me and me alone! I wouldn't even be saving _you_ if it wasn't saving myself!” Bill retorted.

“Then, again, I'm glad you're trapped with me because I'll never let you accomplish your goals!” Dipper yelled, throwing his arm out.

“Good luck, Pine Tree! I'm going to find a way out of this...” Bill's eye blazed. “I'm not going to die nestled up with some morality-ridden meat sack. My goals are much greater than that.”

Dipper stormed off toward the house, refusing to hear another word from the demon. Which was fine by Bill, since he was silent the entire way home.

 


	4. Broken Trust

Back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper opened the door, stepping inside, wiping his shoes on the welcome mat. The house was quiet and Dipper headed upstairs to his room.

The silence in the house, and surrounding Dipper was glorious. Bill was refusing to talk, and Dipper was relishing in the silence – for once. He didn't want to talk to him anyway. As far as Dipper was concerned, Bill should just go fall down a hole.

Dipper took a moment to collect himself. He didn't want to get upset at Mabel. He tried to calm down and relax, and he scowled when Bill yanked his hair. He swatted him away, taking a deep breath before going into his room he still shared with Mabel.

“Hi, Dip!” Mabel waved once he got to his room.

“Hey, Mabel.”

“How was your walk?” Mabel went on.

“It was...” He started to go on but Mabel suddenly shrieked.

“Dipper! What happened to your arm?”

He glanced down sharply, and his arm stung, reminding him of his injury. Blood was dripping onto the floor and Dipper's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about it. “Oh – a monster attacked us.” Dipper responded, while Bill chuckled. “I was thinking about something else... I completely forgot I was injured.”

“I guess you were!” Mabel returned, getting to her feet. “I'm going to get our first aid kit. Don't move, you're getting blood everywhere!”

“Okay,” Dipper held his arm, trying to stop the floor from getting more messy. Bill took a seat on Dipper's bed, playing with his 4x4 cube, kicking his little feet. Dipper turned his back to Bill, annoyed. He didn't even want to look at him.

When Mabel returned, she wiped all the blood off and held her sanitizer. “You ready, bro?”

“Yeah... ready...” Dipper made a face, afraid for what was going to happen.

Mabel dumped the entire bottle of alcohol on and Dipper shrieked, throwing his head back. Mabel winced and wiped his arm off, before starting bandaging his arm, glancing at his face. “Sorry about that! It looked like it might end up infected so I wanted to be careful. You seem kinda tense, bro. Everything okay? Aside from the whole monster thing, I guess.” Dipper sighed. Mabel winced. “That bad, huh?”

“... yeah. But it's okay. It'll be alright.” Dipper murmured.

“You can always talk to me, Dipper,” Mabel gave him a smile.

“I know, sis.” Dipper watched her wrap his wound, clipping it with the little metal clips. “Thanks for the first aid.”

“No problem! It's what sisters are for.” Mabel said, brightly. “... so. Dip.”

“Huh?” Dipper looked up from his wrist.

“Are you really gonna go out with Pacifica?” Her eyes were wide as she dug for more information.

“Mabel, we're just hanging out as friends,” Dipper sighed. “Alright? It's nothing serious.”

“Okay. Sure. But what if she WANTED to.” Mabel went on. “Would you?”

“Would I?” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. “Well... yeah. I mean, Pacifica's really smart and-”

“Agh! Dipper.” Mabel looked distressed. “Dipper, it's Pacifica.”

Dipper flushed. “I know! She's a really great person, I don't know why you don't like it.”

“It's just... it's my bro. It's you. I don't think... she's good enough for you.” Mabel pursed her lips. “You know? You're my brother.”

“Says the girl who dated every guy she saw a few summers ago!” Dipper returned.

Mabel let out a long sigh. “I was young back then, Dipper. I didn't know. We're old now, Dipper. We know better.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “ _You_ know better.”

Dipper felt Bill's presence at his shoulder and he shivered, feeling the demon just at the edges of his vision. “Can you not?” He turned to face Bill, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. “Get away from me.”

Bill looked smug. “Pine Tree, you know why you're into that girl. You want to mate with her. It's okay to want to follow your genetic code. I think you _should_ mate with that girl. It'll be hilarious.”

“I will punch you in your EYE.” Dipper threatened.

Mabel chuckled. “Go Dip. What's he saying?”

“Something stupid.” Dipper moved over to his bed, throwing himself into it, swinging his legs onto it. Bill lay back on his back in the air, arms tucked leisurely behind his head.

“Oh, well, teach 'em a lesson.” Mabel pumped her arm. “How are you getting along with that, anyway? The dinner table was kind of a... mess.”

“He has no respect for anyone who isn't himself. He's a grade-A jerk.” Dipper spat. “And I'm stuck with him...” He sat up. “I'm scared to leave the Falls because what if it separates us and then he's free to torment everyone again?” He looked at Mabel. “But I want him away from me! But if I do that, he'll cause havoc for everyone! What am I supposed to do?”

“... I don't know, Dip. I mean, maybe you should tell our Grunkles' so they can plan for if Bill gets loose.” Mabel scratched her cheek.

“Or maybe you could ask me and I would tell you that in my current state, I'm not particularly effected by the weirdness barrier. I can go anywhere in the world just fine attached to you.” Bill looked over. “Something like that wouldn't get us apart.”

“Like I can believe you!” Dipper yelled at him.

Bill shrugged. He floated across the desk and picked up one of Mabel's gossip rags, beginning to flick through it.

Dipper went on, shakily. “Have you... looked through Grunkle Ford's files?”

“He doesn't have much on Bill. I'd need to ask him myself. But if anyone knows about Bill, it's Grunkle Ford!”

“Or me.” Bill retorted. “I would know!”

Mabel watched the magazine float through the air, before offering, “Well, I can go with you. If it breaks Bill off of you, then we'll just deal with that...” She glanced over at Dipper. “You know, after we deal with our Grunkles.”

“I think I'll wait until closer toward the end of the summer...” Dipper rubbed his face, wincing at the stubble that he felt there. He tipped his head back, staring at the ceiling. “That way, maybe there's something I can do about him...”

“Yeah. You might learn something valuable about Bill by the end of the summer to defeat him with, too!” Mabel nodded.

“Good luck,” Bill muttered.

“Yeah, maybe.” Dipper murmured, tucking his arms behind his head. “I'm so conflicted because I want him off of me, but if he does and he breaks free and tries to destroy everything, I'm going to cause all that trouble for everyone.”

“But Dip, you shouldn't be a martyr!” Mabel protested, sitting down on her bed in a huff, crossing her arms. Her hair bounced up and came back down, landing around her shoulders. “Why should you suffer just because?” She was fire and anger, a red-hot poker waiting for Dipper to touch it wrong and be burned.

“Mabel, I have to worry about the safety of the town and the world. Last time Bill got free, look at what he did.”

“ - it was glorious.” Bill sighed.

“He destroyed the town, tortured the locals! He wouldn't fall for the same thing twice. Lightning doesn't strike twice. How many times can we defeat an S-class demon?” Dipper waved his arms. “We can't defeat him. So we need to trap him. I'm okay. He's not that much trouble.”

“It's cute that you think that.” Bill looked up from his nails he was inspecting – sort of? Dipper wasn't sure he had nails. “Maybe I should be MORE difficult!”

“I'm fine, Mabel.” Dipper reassured.

Mabel let out a long sigh. “I can't tell you you can't, I guess... but just look and see if you can... do something. I just don't want you to...”

“I'm okay.” Dipper lay back on his bed. “Besides, I'm already used to him. How bad can he get from here?”

 

Dipper was walking through an abandoned school, his flashlight the only thing lighting the way. He felt warm and fuzzy, proud and confident as he walked. Mabel, standing next to him, pointed ahead. “The beast is in there!”

“I know.” Dipper responded.

Dipper turned to look ahead and it was like all the breath was sucked from his lungs. Gasping for air, he sat up, clutching his chest. Ice cold water rolled down his hair and shirt, soaking him clean through from his head to his stomach. He looked over to see Bill holding a glass of water and looking expectant. “Sleep well, Pine Tree?”

Dipper grit his teeth. “Fine, thanks.” he flung the covers back and headed for the bathroom, going to change out.

“I thought it was time for you to get up. Don't humans normally like to get up at 4 in the morning?” Bill said, cheerily.

Dipper turned, swiping at the air. He narrowly missed Bill, who just laughed. “You're lucky that I probably can't touch you.” Dipper said, ominously. Bill laughed harder, slapping his knee.

“I might've been wrong about you! You're a real hoot.”

Ignoring Bill, Dipper threw his wet clothes in the hamper, and changed his sheets out. The bed was still wet so he went to sleep on the couch.

“Hey! Hey, Pine Tree.” Bill floated after him. “Do you want to know which of your friends will die first?” Dipper whirled on him and Bill threw his hands up. “Whoa, kid! I'm not gonna kill them... just thought it might be fun information.”

Dipper threw himself down on the couch with a blanket, curling up. “Can you stop talking for five minutes?” He closed his eyes. Bill flicked his nose and Dipper sat up, swiping at him. “Seriously!”

“Hmm.” Bill tapped underneath his eye. “No. I can't.”

“Play with your cube.” Dipper frowned.

“But I can't solve it yet.” Bill complained.

“Want your old cube? It's in my bag.” Dipper muttered, trying to go back to sleep.

“Yeah, sure.” Bill floated away, leaving Dipper to the quiet. “Better not get too comfy without me!” He called over his shoulder. Which... He didn't really have, Dipper supposed. “Hey!”

“What?” Dipper demanded.

“You should go for a run.” Bill continued drifting away. “Your stamina's still not great. And your strength could use some work.”

“I am going back to bed,” Dipper spat. “I'll run when I get up at a decent hour.”

“Eh. Your call.” Bill was gone, turning a corner. Dipper closed his eyes and settled down into sleep. “If you don't care about being eaten!” Bill hollered after him.

Dipper opened his eyes again, frustrated. “I'm working out tonight!” He yelled after Bill, who didn't answer. “Why do I need to do it again this morning?”

Bill was already gone. Growling, Dipper yanked his blanket back over him and fell asleep. When he woke up, Bill was sitting in front of him, one cube in each hand, both of them lined up perfectly. He had a very intent expression on his eye, and he seemed to be comparing the two cubes in his mind.

“... you did that thing,” Dipper muttered. The sight of Bill irked him – Something that looked so adorable and non-threatening was his biggest nightmare. At least the cubes kept Bill occupied.

“Solved it? Yes. But now I don't want to scramble it again.” Bill muttered.

“Just go for it.” Dipper yawned, stretching. He relaxed, rolling onto his side, sitting up.

Stan walked in, scratching the back of his head. “You finally up?” Dipper gave him a sleepy look. “There's some breakfast in the kitchen. What're you doing on the couch though?”

“Oh... I accidentally spilled a full glass of water on my bed last night. It was soaked.” Dipper rubbed his arm. “So I slept in here.”

“Oh, okay. Ha. Just making sure you were alright and all. You really need to try to be less clumsy!” Stan said, amused.

“Yeah, you're right.” Dipper yawned. He moved into the kitchen, feeling Bill drift along behind. He took a seat at the breakfast table, helping himself to the leftovers.

“Morning, Dip!” Mabel grinned at him.

“Good morning, Dipper.” Ford glanced up from his paper.

“Morning, everyone.” Dipper started shoveling food, staring off into space.

“Hey, kid, you should let me in your body.” Bill stared at him.

“No way!” Dipper blurted, nearly choking on his bacon.

“... Something wrong?” Ford questioned.

“I want to eat human food too!” Bill piped.

“No, nothing's wrong...” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

“You know, I uncovered a few exorcism methods we could try. If your ghost is really that bad. Typically they just hover until they get bored and leave... but yours seems quite taken with you.” Ford rubbed his chin.

Dipper let out a barking laugh. When Ford and Stan gave him an unusual look, Dipper cleared his throat. “Sorry. I'm actually okay, Grunkle Ford. You don't need to worry about me... This thing is a nuisance... but I'm okay.” He took a bite of his toast, trying to look convincing.

“Well, if you say so.”

“I wish you'd try the exorcism stuff. That ghost is SERIOUSLY annoying.” Mabel frowned, looking at Dipper.

“Well, Dipper says he can handle it. I'm going to trust him with it.”

Dipper chewed his food slowly before uttering, “He's more taken with you, actually.”

Bill puffed up, ready to fight Dipper, as Ford glanced that way. “What was that?” Ford questioned.

“Sorry. I just said, 'taken with who, actually'... He's not very fond of me. It was just a joke.” Dipper scratched the back of his head.

“Oh. I thought you said something else.” Ford shrugged.

“Kid, keep saying I've got something for Sixer, and I'm going to get ANGRY.” Bill turned red, his eye glowing for just a second. “Got it!?” Dipper rolled his eyes at Bill, continuing to eat. Bill dropped his cubes onto the table, and floated away, annoyed.

“Rubik's cubes. I haven't really played with one of these in forever. They don't have them in the other dimension.” Ford picked up Bill's 4x4, scrambling it easily. Bill gasped in horror, watching as Ford destroyed the work he'd put in. “Your ghost really likes toys.”

“I-” Dipper also watched to some degree of horror. Bill sobbed lightly from the other side of the breakfast table, as Ford started playing with it. “Yes. He certainly does. That solved cube took him a little around 13 hours...” Dipper scratched his neck, awkwardly.

“Oh, did it? That's funny! It takes me about fifteen minutes to solve one of these things... but it took me a week at the beginning. Your ghost must be pretty smart.”

Bill stared, trying to figure out what to do, caught between angry and flattered. “Well. That's _obvious._ ” He muttered. “I know everything about everything.”

“Buncha nerd toys.” Stan piped up over his magazine.

“Ooo, Grunkle Ford, you should teach me to solve one of those 4x4 things.” Mabel pointed at it.

“Sure. I'll have to get my own, I think Dipper's ghost is fond of this one.” Ford set the cube down and Bill stared at it with anger, noting the cube was freshly mixed up again.

“Seriously though, Grunkle Ford, ignore Dipper. Do the exorcism.” Mabel whined.

“I'm just going to trust Dipper.” Ford looked at her. “After all, if it weren't for him – well, the two of you, we wouldn't have been able to defeat Bill. So when you kids say that you've got something handled, I believe you.”

“Ha! Defeat me. Is that what you all think you did?” Bill went on, cheerily. He swooped forward, snatching his cube up, fixing Ford with an angry glance. Ford watched the cube drift away before Bill started angrily working on solving it.

He threw it at Ford, striking him in the shoulder, and Ford turned to look at it sharply. “Oh, I must've made your ghost mad!”

“Heh... yeah...” Dipper watched Bill pick it up again, beginning to work on it all over again.

“You knew more about Bill than any of us, right, Grunkle Ford?” Dipper asked.

Ford paused, thinking a long moment. “Yeah. I saw all kinds of things in that other dimension, Dipper. Horrible things. Things that Bill did. I lived in the world that Bill created and ran for thirty years and survived it.”

“How did you survive for so long?” Mabel asked, in awe.

“Well, for some reason, Bill didn't seem like he actually wanted me dead, which helps. On my wanted posters, he just said he wanted me captured and brought to him.” Ford gestured with his hands, shrugging. “That's not to say I didn't have my fair share of struggle. My life was still in danger...”

“How?” Mabel went on.

“Well, Bill didn't want me dead, but his cronies sure did.” Ford paused, thinking. “They were trying to capture me, but on several occasions it was clear that they were actually trying to kill me.”

“But you said that-”

“They were not!” Bill rose up, full of fire and fury and his eye burned with rage.

“-Bill didn't want you dead. Why would they try to kill you?” Mabel went on.

“I'm not sure. Perhaps they thought it was better if I were dead, that way I couldn't oppose Bill anymore... After all, I'm the only person who's been able to get the better of Bill for thirty plus years.” Ford hummed. “But they did try to kill me. They wanted to kill me far more than they did to capture me.”

“No... that's not true.” Bill turned to face Ford, staring straight at him. “It's a lie.”

“A-are you sure, Grunkle Ford? They were really trying to kill you?” Dipper asked. “I mean, they'd be completely disregarding what Bill wanted if they did that.”

“I'm sure. They gave me this nice gash once when they were trying to 'catch' me.” He showed a large scar across his chest, reaching from his left ribs to his right upper pecs.

“Sixer is LYING!” Bill flung his cube down on the table and it smashed against a plate, shattering it. Everyone at the table jumped straight up, startled by the sudden noise. “My friends wouldn't do that! They KNEW I needed him alive!”

Dipper winced, looking at the anger splashed across Bill's face. He was so sure. Bill was 100% sure that his friends would never do that. Bill was crimson red, his eye burning with fire. Just looking at the anger on his face caused Dipper's chest to tighten in fear. The last time he remembered Bill being this angry...

“What was that? Why is the ghost so angry? Because of the cube?” Ford moved away from the table. “Kids, get back, this ghost might be a poltergeist.”

“No, no!” Dipper held up his hands to Ford. “No, he's not a poltergeist. He's not dangerous. I'll go talk to him.”

Dipper took off running and Bill was dragged along after. Dipper would run until Bill calmed down, or he collapsed – whichever came first.

 


	5. Humiliation

Dipper ran until Bill slowly turned back to yellow, and he finally staggered to a stop, leaning against a tree, panting for breath. “H-have you – have you calmed... down?” Dipper managed, out of breath.

“My friends wouldn't do that to me.” Bill muttered, sullenly. “Sixer... Sixer's wrong.”

Dipper took a seat at the base of a tree, trying to catch his breath. “Why would Grunkle Ford lie to me?” he managed.

“I guess you're right... he wouldn't.” Bill was silent. “... Sixer has no reason to lie to you.”

Dipper looked up at the sky, feeling the chill seeping into his coat. It was getting considerably warmer out with every passing day. Dipper snuck a glance at Bill. He was sitting on a tree branch, kicking his legs and staring downwards toward the ground. Even without expressions, it was obvious to Dipper that he was sad.

“I just don't get why they would do that. If he had died, it would have ruined everything.” Bill said, bitterly. “I would have had to wait for eras to figure out how to break the weirdness barrier. I trusted them to do the jobs I gave them.”

“I'm sorry that-”

“Don't you DARE pity me!” Bill's eye blazed with anger freshly anew. “You don't understand, Pine Tree! Do you know what it feels like to find out that your friends were all trying to betray you from the beginning?” He floated down, standing in front of Dipper, causing the human to flinch. “They could never do anything I asked them, ever. I asked them to bring me Fordsy, they try to kill him! I asked them to try to kill you and your friends, they don't. I would probably have been the ruler of this entire dimension if they hadn't screwed everything up!”

“I know what it's like to-”

“Actually, despite their betrayal, it's not their fault... it's _your_ fault in the first place that all of this happened! All of you Pines!” Bill's hands shook with anger. “If you all hadn't interfered, I would have ruled this Dimension! My friends' betrayal would never have been discovered and I wouldn't have to be so angry.”

“... I'm sorry they hurt you.” Dipper paused. “It's not pity. It's sympathy. I understand what you're going through. More than angry, you're hurt.”

Bill flew over near Dipper and flung himself down on the ground, crossing his arms. “I still don't want it. I don't care if you feel bad.”

“... you know, before I moved here, I only had my sister. I didn't have other friends.” Dipper murmured, rubbing his arm. “The friends I had... they just used me... made fun of me, bullied me. I put up with it usually... just glad to have friends. I get what it means to be hurt by the people you trust.”

Bill looked up at the sky, watching the fluffy clouds drift by through the curtain of trees. “Just disappointing... They wouldn't even try to do what I asked them to do. I'm sure they didn't miss me at all. Despite all I did, no one missed me. I was ruler of the second and third dimension and no one liked me.” Bill lay back, arms behind his head. He was still clearly down. His voice lacked all of its usual cheer. “I guess that's just what being king is about.”

“... I missed you.” Dipper muttered, scratching the back of his head. He flinched when Bill broke into hysterical laughter, turning to face him. “What are you laughing about?!”

“Kid, you're the WORST liar!” Bill laughed, deeply amused by Dipper's joke. “Yeah right!”

“I'm not lying!” Dipper protested, in anger. He felt a blush creep up over his neck and he was silent, letting Bill have his moment of laughter. It somehow felt good to see Bill in a better mood. Dipper was glad he wasn't so upset anymore. “I... are you done?”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm done...” Bill wiped his eye. “Whew.”

“I did miss you, actually. Not, you, exactly. I didn't like you trying to kill me and my friends and family... but... the adventure, the thrills, the whole... summer was filled with it. Thanks to you. That was the best, and scariest summer of my life.” Dipper rubbed his arm. “My life hasn't been the same since. That's why I was a little bit glad when I saw you again. I thought maybe my life would be exciting again.”

“Aw, kid!” Bill hummed with pleasure, closing his eye. “Well, I won't lie and say I missed you but it's good to know _someone_ appreciates my greatness.”

Dipper looked over at Bill, getting a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was startled to realize they were having a really nice conversation – almost like friends. Finding out how much Bill treasured his friends made Dipper think more highly of him.

“You know what, Pine Tree? I was wrong about you,” Bill laughed. “I'm definitely having more fun being stuck with you than I would Fordsy. Tell you what, when I become ruler of your dimension, I'll make sure you and your friends stay safe.”

“I'd rather you not take over my dimension,” Dipper said, dryly. “At all.” Inwardly, Dipper felt a little smug. He was glad to hear that Bill would rather be stuck to him than his Grunkle... He felt proud that he had beat his Grunkle in something – however small it was.

“Wellllll... we can't all have what we want, can we?” Bill asked, brightly.

“At least it'll be a while before we meet Pacifica's dad.” Dipper muttered. “I still have some time to change your mind.”

“My mind has been made for eons! Good luck trying to change it.” Bill laughed. “We need to get back to your family though, don't we? They'll be worried about you dealing with the scary poltergeist.”

“The truth is so much scarier,” Dipper sighed.

“Isn't it?” Bill went on. “There is no truth, no reality... nothing you can see or hear or feel is real! Gravity, outer space, global warming, mass extinction, all of it, one big lie fabricated by your world governments-”

“I was referring to it being you and not a ghost,” Dipper said, dryly.

“Hmm... well, I'll let you have it. The world would be a lot scarier if you knew what I did though!” Bill floated back up into the air. “Let's head back.”

“Is there anyone else who would know?” Dipper asked.

“Well... yeah. I got a friend from my dimension...” Bill hummed. “He might know something, but it's really unsafe for us to summon him the way we are. The tiniest crooked line on that summoning circle and he'd come across and tear us apart bone by bone.”

Dipper shuddered. “But you could beat him, right?”

“Compatibility with your body is only about 20%.” Bill looked over at Dipper, floating back toward the mystery shack. “Before, I could keep him in line, but he's considerably stronger than me like this.”

“Twenty percent?” Dipper echoed, in disbelief. “You only have twenty percent compatibility? That means you can only use twenty percent of your powers?”

“Yup. There are ways we can increase it... like aligning our thoughts. Like now, I want to kill them, you don't. So we're not in harmony. Another way... well, it's not important. We won't be doing it.”

Dipper scratched his head, pulling his hat down. “So... if we both got on the same page, how high of a compatibility could we get?”

“Maybe 10-15% more?” Bill gestured. When Dipper expressed disappointment at the low number, Bill went on. “Hey, you know, 20% is pretty good, kid! I only had about 15% with your Grunkle! And he revered me as a god!”

“I can't agree to kill them though...” Dipper murmured.

“Even if they're trying to kill you. You'll figure it out eventually.” Bill shrugged.

Dipper walked along the cool forest, noticing the frost was starting to melt. It was finally crawling above freezing. Who knew what temperature tomorrow would be?... Dipper really hoped that he never changed his mind. He didn't know how he would face his sister with the hands of a killer – no, he already had those, thanks to Bill. The mindset of a killer. Dipper hoped he never would.

“Hey. Kid.” Bill frowned. “Ask Sixer more about what he was talking about.”

“Are you sure?” Dipper gaped, eyes wide. “It might just make you mad again.”

“I'll control myself.” Bill frowned. “I want to know if he knows what's been going on over there since I left.”

“Alright. I'll ask.” Dipper rubbed his arm.

 

Dipper was laughing as he went through the door. Bill was along behind him, loudly declaring, “And he was standing there, a diaper around his ankles, and shame just smeared across his face... I looked up and saw Ford escaping out of the second story window. I couldn't believe it!”

“Oh man,” Dipper laughed. “How many times did stuff like that happen?”

“I don't even remember. Over thirty years, way too many times,” Bill crossed his arms. “Fordsy was a real hoot. I hated him, but he made things fun!”

“Uh, hey, welcome back!” Mabel was standing at the counter of the shop, resting her hands on the counter. “You sure seem in a good mood... Is everything alright now?”

“Yeah, everything's going great.” Dipper gave her a reassuring nod. “He calmed down.”

“Well, that's good.” Mabel nodded.

Dipper looked around the mystery shack, checking to see who was around to listen. “Anyone would be mad if they found out their friends betrayed them.”

“Absolutely.” Mabel nodded. “I totally get it.”

“Have you seen Grunkle Ford around?” Dipper asked.

“No, I think he went down into his study, though.” Mabel paused. “I couldn't find anything so far in his books, but I'm still looking.”

“Thanks, Mabel.” Dipper walked over to the stairs, headed towards Ford's study. He found him sitting down there, working on a large blueprint – Dipper wasn't sure what it was exactly he was working on, but it looked pretty important.

“Hi, Grunkle Ford.” Dipper shifted on his feet.

“Hey! Glad to see you're alright.” Ford said, cheerily. “I figured you'd take care of it. What set him off?”

“Oh... he, uh, he got mad because you scrambled his cube.” Dipper muttered, awkwardly. “But that's not – I wanted to ask you about the other world.”

“Sure thing! Have a seat and I'll tell you anything I know.” Ford said, smiling at Dipper, pushing his work aside.

Dipper took a seat on the chair and Bill plopped down on Dipper's hat, making himself comfortable. Dipper frowned at him, but looked up at Ford. “Grunkle Ford, what's happened over there since Bill was defeated? What's it like?”

Ford let out a long, shuddering breath. “Ah... That's a big question. I've been in contact with my friends from over there. They say what's going on over there is an absolute nightmare. It's worse than it ever was when Bill ruled it. Without a leader, the whole place has turned to war. Everyone's fighting to become the ruler... Eventually the strongest will end up at the top, I suppose...” Ford leaned back in his chair. “Want to hear a secret, Dipper? Just between us?”

Dipper nodded, leaning towards Ford. “What is it?”

“There's a rumor going around that Bill has returned. Obviously it can't be true, or else he would resume his throne...” Ford gestured with his hand. “But it's just what they're saying over there in that dimension.”

Dipper leaned back in his seat, stuttering out a, “Y-yeah, it's definitely not true. He'd be...” Bill nudged Dipper's face with a heel and he winced. “He'd be climbing his way back to the top.”

“I wouldn't even have to climb. I'd glide there, above a silver carpet.” Bill gestured, smoothly.

“No one's actually seen him so it's nothing to worry about. I just like to keep on top of that stuff.” Ford picked up his drawing tool, working on the blueprint.

“... I, uh, yeah.” Dipper muttered.

“Bill's friends are all excited, they're searching for him across the dimensions... Everyone's trying to figure out why they're not participating in the power struggle...” Ford drew a line carefully, focusing on his work. “Probably because they suspect that no matter who wins, Bill will in the end.”

Bill clasped his hands together, eye wide. “Is that really true? My friends are actually looking for me? … no, I can't be swayed.” Bill crossed his arms. “They still tried to betray me.”

“Thanks for the information, Grunkle Ford.” Dipper got to his feet, hands in his pockets. “I'm going to head upstairs.”

“Okay, sure.” Ford gave him a smile. “Just let me know if you need to know anything else.”

“I will do!” Dipper nodded, smiling in return. He headed upstairs. Mabel caught him there.

“Hey, Dip, you're scheduled to work today! Did you forget?” Mabel called.

Dipper flinched. “Ah- yeah, sorry.” He walked over to her. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem, we're not super busy.” Mabel smiled. “Can you restock the t-shirts? And face the third aisle? That last group of kids left it a real mess.”

“Sure thing.” Dipper headed toward the T-shirts, and Bill sat on the counter, kicking his feet. A customer came up and dumped her things on the counter, smiling at Mabel.

“Hi, I want to buy all these things. Oh and that Mystery Shack flag!” She pointed behind the counter.

“Sure, I'll get it down for you.” Mabel smiled, turning to get the ladder.

“I got it.” Bill drifted up and lifted the flag off the wall, bringing it down and laying it on the table. Mabel and the customer both gasped.

“ _Is that a ghost?_ ” The customer yelped, reeling back from the counter. “Are there _ghosts_?”

“Ah – I, uh...”

Stan came strolling out, grinning from ear to ear. “Yes! We do have a ghost here at the shack now. Helpful little guy, isn't he?... Hey, kid, what's his name?” He turned to face Dipper.

“Uh...” Dipper rubbed his arm, holding the T-shirt box. Everyone was staring at him and he started to get performance anxiety. “I- it, uh, his name is...” Dipper looked around the shack. “Uh, Billy...”

The woman gasped, her face flushed. “That poor little boy.”

“Yeah!” Stan nodded with enthusiasm. “It really is a shame. He's really smart, too, right, kid? This kid can solve a Rubik's cube in ten seconds!”

The woman bounced on the soles of her feet, clapping her hands. “I want to see that! I'll pay!”

“Me too!” A man came up, arms full of merch. Several other people chimed in, starting to gather around the counter.

“Pay, huh...? Kid, go get poor Billy's Rubik's cube?” Stan winked at Dipper and Dipper set his box down. “I, uh, sure...”

“I'm not doing it. I'm not a circus act.” Bill crossed his arms. Dipper went to get the cube and brought it to Bill. Bill refused to take it. “I said no.”

“Uh, he's refusing to do it...” Dipper rubbed the back of his head. “Let me talk to him?”

“Please!” Stan nodded.

“Uh... Billy...” Dipper knelt down in front of the counter. Bill fumed.

“That nickname is stupid. At least call me the All-Seeing Eye or something.” Bill said, angrily.

“Everyone really wants to see your skill on the Rubik's cube.” Dipper went on. “Won't it be cool, all those eyes on you, everyone really admiring your skill?”

Bill looked up toward the ceiling, his hand stroking underneath his eye. “Everyone admiring me?”

“Oh yeah. You'll become one of the Shack's biggest attractions.” Dipper nodded, with enthusiasm.

“... mm.” Bill narrowed his eye. “Okay. Fine.”

“Yes! Thank you!” Dipper threw his hands up. “He said he'll do it.”

“Twenty dollars to see Poor Little Billy solve a Rubik's cube! Line up!” Grunkle Stan yelled, waving his arms. The people pressed twenties into his hands, gathering around Bill.

Bill took the cube, scrambling it. He rapidly went through the motions of unscrambling it, having it solved in fifteen seconds. The crowd gasped in awe and some of the more skeptical searched around Bill, looking for wires. Dipper made a nervous face as one of them got right up in Bill's face, nearly headbutting him, searching way too close. Bill jabbed him in the eye and he reeled back, holding his eye.

“He's the real deal! He poked my eye! I was poked by a presence! Assaulted by an apparition!” The man wailed and the crowd started screaming in excitement.

“Again, again!” A woman yelled, and Stan hollered for more twenties. Again his hands filled with them and the woman yelled, “Let someone else scramble it.”

The man who was poked scrambled the cube and Bill solved it, seeming highly amused by the crowd. They took videos and photos and freaked out over “Little Billy” and by the end of the day, Bill finally refused to do any more.

“Kid, this is really fun, I like the crowd and all the admiration but I've solved this thing like 200 times already. I'm stopping.” Bill set the cube down, crossing his arms.

The audience started chanting his name, trying to encourage him. “Billy, Billy, Billy!”

Bill puffed up with pride. “That's... that's not gonna work...”

“Yeah, you've worked hard today. You should really take a break.” Dipper ruffled Bill's head, knocking his hat askew, causing Bill to complain about it. “Besides, we need to get going to Pacifica's.”

“Oh yeah. Human sex time!” Bill floated up.

The crowd grew increasingly upset at them refusing to solve more cubes but Grunkle Stan waved them off. “Just come back tomorrow! He lives here, you know! He'll probably do more tomorrow.”

Dipper headed upstairs to take a shower and get changed. Once in the shower, he called out to Bill. “That was really cool of you to do that today.”

“Whatever, it's not like I did it for you all... I liked the audience admiring me,” Bill crossed his arms. “That's all.”

“I know you did. I'm just really glad you played along for so long. Billy.” Dipper grinned.

“If you continue to call me by that stupid nickname when we're not at the Shack, I'll personally see to it that I never perform again.”

“Got it.” Dipper rubbed soap in his hair. He felt something in the corner of his eye and he looked up and to the left. He flinched to see Bill peeking over the top of the shower curtain. “What are you doing?” He protested.

“Just looking at what a human shower looks like.” Bill watched. “Not like I haven't seen you naked already.”

“Could you not watch?” Dipper scowled. “It's kind of a private thing for humans.”

“Yeesh. I was just wanting to see, no need to bite my head off.” Bill moved back over to the counter, taking a seat.

“All-seeing Eye, that's the dumbest nickname,” Dipper grinned.

“It's the best nickname, you just don't get it.” Bill crossed his arms, and then his legs. “But whatever. I'm still looking forward to the human sex.”

“I told you that's not happening!” Dipper protested, getting annoyed. He turned the water off, and started toweling off, inside the shower.

“Eventually.” Bill murmured. “The all-seeing eye knows.”

“Please! As if.” Dipper wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out, beginning to pull clothes on. “She's just a friend.” Bill hummed, sounding smug. Dipper thought about fighting but let it go. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry.

 

 

The door was huge and daunting as usual. A gigantic opening to a gigantic house, with a very beautiful girl standing at the door in well-fitting workout clothes, hair pulled back into a high ponytail. The sight of her caused Dipper's palms to sweat, and he tried to relax. Pacifica had been there for the town when it was in crisis, and Dipper easily considered her a friend.

“Hey, Dipper, come on in!” Pacifica held the door open. “You're a little early.” She pushed some of her bangs out of her face, glancing up at him.

“Yeah, sorry. I needed to get away from the Mystery Shack. My ghost is good at solving Rubik's Cubes and Grunkle Stan found a way to make money off of it.” Dipper rubbed his arm, heading inside.

Pacifica laughed, covering her hand with her mouth. “That's so like him!”

“I know, he's good at what he does.” Dipper glanced up the hall.

“You ready to get started?” She tilted her head and her hair bounced. Dipper felt his heart flutter in nervousness, and he nodded, mouth dry.

They walked up the hall, Bill trailing along behind. “She looks a little dressed up to get covered in sweat,” Bill remarked, glancing over at her.

Dipper glanced over at Pacifica, before glancing down. “So, what should we start on first?”

“After warmups, I start with either a light walk or weightlifting for 20 minutes, to start burning calories, and I usually follow that up with the more serious workouts. That's fine, right?”

“Sure,” Dipper stuck his hands in his pockets.

“What are you targeting?” Pacifica asked.

“Huh? Oh... my stamina.” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck.

“You should also work on your muscles,” Bill offered. “It's hard to fight in such a weak body.”

“Maybe some muscle training.” Dipper added, hastily. “I just want to be able to go for a long time and-” He glanced over, noticing Pacifica was smiling. “Run a long time! A-and, be able t-to protect myself from monsters. Just in case.”

“Smooth.” Bill rolled his eye.

“Sure. So, it's probably most effective for you to do your lifting after your warmups, and then get on the treadmill...” Pacifica was still smiling and Dipper couldn't hardly look at her anymore. “Here we go.” She opened the door and they walked into the workout room.

They did their warmups, Dipper doing his best to focus on his work. But he found himself sneaking glances at Pacifica anyway. They went to the benches next, Pacifica hovering near Dipper. “How much weight do you need?”

“... I've never done this. I'm weak,” Dipper admitted.

“Okay, so, let's see...” Pacifica tapped her cheek. “I'm going to put sixty on here, and you tell me how that is.”

Dipper waited until he had the go ahead, feeling Pacifica brush his leg on the way by. He tucked his legs in, blushing. He immediately glanced over toward Bill, finding Bill playing with something he'd picked up during their journey through the manor. Dipper didn't question it, snapping to attention when Pacifica told him to try.

He experimented a bit, before glancing over his shoulder. “I think I can do more.”

“Is it hard?” Pacifica asked.

“It's pretty hard, yeah.”

“Alright, we're going to put you at 50. I know that's less, but if you can do 30 reps with this weight easily, we'll put it back,” Pacifica adjusted the weight, and her hair brushed Dipper's shoulder. He visibly flinched, looking away. Her hair smelled really nice, and she was so close to him. “Okay. You'll do several reps, take a 30-second break between reps. When you change exercises, take a three minute break. I'm going to take the machine next to you.” She walked over to the machine, adjusting the weight.

“Um, what's a rep?” Dipper muttered, embarrassed. “You know so much about this.”

“A rep is when you do the same exercise about 8-12 times.” Pacifica slotted in her weight and swung her leg over, taking a seat on the machine.

“How come you know so much about exercise?” Dipper asked, beginning to curl his arms, wincing at imagining how hard it would be to do thirty reps. He didn't think he could do three hundred.

Pacifica was silent a moment, curling her arms. She tossed her hair, glancing toward the ceiling. “Just want to be in shape, that's all.” Her tone was flat. Dipper could tell that wasn't 'all'.

“Me too.” Dipper murmured.

Pacifica worked in silence for a while, the music in the background washing over Dipper. Finally, Pacifica let out a long breath of air. “Whew. I'm completely beat.” She rubbed her shoulders. “Leg time now.”

Dipper looked over at her. “How many did you do?”

“Twenty.” Pacifica stretched, lying back on the machine. “I'm all sweaty already,” she complained, looking over at Dipper. “I'm gonna go get some water. What number are you on?”

“Uh, fifteen reps.” Dipper muttered, under his breath.

“That's okay. You're new to it.” She stood up. “I'll bring you some water.”

Bill sighed. “This is boring.”

“Sorry.” Dipper muttered.

“For what? You'll get better.” She gave him a little smile and headed off.

Dipper winced. He'd been talking to Bill, but it worked. Pacifica came over just as Dipper was finishing his last rep, handing him a bottle of water. “Good job,” she smiled, taking a drink of her water. Dipper drank his like he was going to die of thirst, letting out a long sigh.

“Thanks, I needed that.” He murmured, rubbing his shoulder.

“No problem.” Pacifica hovered near his shoulder, before heading over to her own machine, brushing Dipper's shoulder. “Take your break.” She wiped her machine off, before adjusting her weight and climbing back on it.

“How often do you do this?” Dipper asked.

“You do your strength training no more than twice a week... it's pointless to do it more than that. It just tires out your joints and ligaments. Causes more harm than its worth...” She started on her first set, Dipper watching her.

“How long have you been doing this?” Dipper asked. “Exercising like this.”

“I started when I was twelve.” Pacifica replied, lifting and lowering her legs.

“... Oh wow.” Dipper reached for his water bottle. “I just started this summer... I figured if I was going to be back in the Falls, I should be careful.”

Pacifica made a noise of agreement – almost sounded like a grunt, before taking a short break. “I'm really glad you came back this summer. When I got the letter from Mabel that said you were coming back this year, I was really excited.”

“A letter? Mabel wrote you and told you I was coming back?” Dipper asked, baffled.

“Well, Mabes knows that I ask about you every year.” She started working out again, leaning back on her hands. “So she thought she'd tell me before I could ask. I didn't come and see you yet because my Dad really doesn't like you – go figure. But once he left, I was going to go see you – except you came to see me first.”

Dipper was mesmerized watching Pacifica's fluid, practiced movements. She looked like a mermaid, albeit a semi-sweaty mermaid with hair starting to stick to her forehead, but her movements were practiced and measured and Dipper could tell she'd been doing them for years. “Yeah... that's a pretty weird coincidence...” Dipper murmured.

“Isn't it?” Pacifica gave him a smile.

Dipper started doing what Pacifica was doing, but awkwardly. Pacifica looked over at him. “Not so fast, you'll hurt yourself. Slowly. And don't lock your legs. Stop just before you lock them and bring them back down.”

Dipper winced. “That's way harder.”

“Well, it is what it is.” Pacifica shrugged.

“... Hey. What weight are you pulling?” Dipper asked, out of curiosity.

“Dipper, you should know you never ask a girl about her weight.” Pacifica tossed her hair playfully and Dipper laughed. She never did answer, so he let it go, focusing on his own work.

By the time they were done, they were both covered in sweat and playfully trading jokes back and forth. “I would never put up with that. I would have him put in line,” Pacifica remarked, referring to Bill. “He sounds like a real pain!”

“He can be...” Dipper scratched his cheek. “But he's really growing on me.”

“Like mold?” Pacifica questioned.

“Ahh... more like moss.” Dipper grinned.

“Mm. Gross.” Pacifica stretched. “I'm ready for a shower.”

“You can take yours first.” Dipper smiled.

“Well, you know, we have two showers. You're more than welcome to shower at the same time.” Pacifica walked toward the door. “I just can't wait to get out of these sweaty clothes. Did you bring clothes to change into?”

“Yeah, you said there was a shower, so...” Dipper rubbed the back of his head.

“Great. Come on. There's two bathrooms downstairs. I have a gym shower and my bathroom.” She showed him to the bathroom, holding the door open for him. Dipper brushed past her, feeling every inch of her skin across his exposed shoulder and he tried to remain calm. Friends. Of course.

“See you in a little bit. Don't leave without saying goodbye, okay?” Pacifica gave him a little smile, and went off to the other bathroom.

Dipper licked his lips, a little embarrassed and nervous but went into the bathroom. He was alarmed to find the shower wasn't really a shower head but a weird waterfall looking thing. He very quickly realized it was the best shower he'd ever been in. Once he was done, he toweled off and got dressed in his clean clothes, heading back to the living room. Pacifica wasn't there yet so he took a seat and leaned back into the couch, relaxing.

“Don't get the couch wet!” Pacifica suddenly yelled from the doorway and Dipper shot up, slamming his knee into the coffee table and tripping over the leg. He went down hard, and Pacifica rushed over. “Oh! I'm so sorry, are you okay? I saw that you were getting water on the couch and – my parents will _kill_ me, and – are you okay?” she rested a hand on his shoulder, concerned.

Dipper turned crimson, struggling to move away from her. “I – yeah! I'm okay...” He tucked his knees together, embarrassed. “Just a... just a little fall.”

“I'm sorry. I just freaked out.” She stood up, trying to help him up. Dipper took her hands and stood up.

“It's... it's okay. I just need to go.” Dipper stammered.

“If you're ready to go, I'll walk you to the door.”

“Sure.” Dipper rubbed his arm, trying to remain calm after making a huge fool of himself.

Pacifica walked with him, opening the door, standing near it, fidgeting with her long fingers. “I guess this is good night, huh?”

“Yeah,” Dipper rubbed the back of his head. “Can I come over tomorrow and exercise again?”

“Please do.” Pacifica gave him a smile, looking down at her hands. “I'll see you tomorrow, Dipper Pines...”

“See you.” Dipper looked her over, thinking about how beautiful she was, before he disappeared out the door. As he walked home, he mentally cursed himself for being such an idiot. Bill was laughing, and Dipper scowled at him. “What?”

“Nothing, kid.” Bill hummed in pleasure. “Just that... that girl really wanted to mate with you.”

“She did not!” Dipper retorted, angrily, and he stormed home, refusing to acknowledge Bill the rest of the way home.

 


	6. Attention

Hey guys, this is Everyday_Im_Preaching, RadioActivity's roommate and occasional beta. RadioActivity got in a really, really bad car accident. One that is going to take a long time to come back from.   
I feel like she would of wanted me to tell you that she loved all of you and every single comment was like Christmas to her.  
I'm going to be with her every step of the way.  
I hope that y'all understand---I have full faith that we'll have our author back in action in a couple months.


	7. Celebration

When Dipper arrived at home, he settled down on his bed, still ignoring Bill as hard as he could. He tucked his arms behind his head, sighing in relaxation.  “Geez... Today's been super hard.” He complained. 

“Isn't going to get easier!” Bill laughed.

Dipper glanced over at Mabel, complaining in her direction. She was stretched out on her bed, a pair of scissors in her hand, and a piece of paper in her other. Mabel glanced at him, smiling tightly, before turning back to her project.

“How's... How're you? And, um, Bill?” Mabel questioned. “Was he the one who ruined your day?”

“I'm okay. Bill's fine but he's just a real pain.” Dipper rolled his eyes. “... Pacifica invited us to go over and work out at her place tomorrow.” 

“Hey, Dip, tomorrow's the local celebration of the founding of the town. Remember that? That'd be fun for us to do,” Mabel pressed. “Come on. We haven't gotten to have much fun since we got here.” 

“... Hmm. Yeah, actually, that's true.” Dipper sat up, looking over at Mabel. “... Let's do it. I have to go to Pacifica's at 6, but I'm free until then.” 

“Awesome!” Mabel threw her hands up. “I'm gonna go make us some costumes!” 

“Awesome,” Dipper agreed, amused. “Thanks!” 

Mabel scurried out of the room, and Dipper lay back, tucking his hands behind his head. He'd spend tomorrow with Mabel... that'd be okay.

“Don't get too comfortable with her tomorrow. You don't know what'll come after you. There's something after us now, but it's just watching.” Bill glanced at the window. “... It's been watching. At least it hasn't attacked, but it's probably going to try to force us into a fight in the crowd, so watch out.” 

“Will do,” Dipper sighed. “... That's going to be annoying. The creature's waiting for the perfect chance to interfere with me, isn't it?” 

“That's my guess. I'd suggest it'll attack during the night... but it didn't attack last night. It's gathering data.” Bill glanced at Dipper. “So, tomorrow will be the best chance. If I sense it coming our way, I'll let you know. You'll have to split apart from the girls... or else they might get eaten.”   
“Oh! Seriously? You think the girls will get eaten?” Dipper gripped his chest. “... That's... Woah, I guess I really will have to keep up!”   
“Yup! You'd better stay on your feet, and if I tell you to split off from them, you ditch them like they're a rotten animal body.” Bill shrugged. “Got it?”    
Dipper fidgeted. “... sure. I'll do that. I'll warn Mabel about what we're planning because that'd be super weird if we just bailed on them.”    
“Sure, do what you want,” Bill shrugged. He tossed his cube in the air, catching it.   
  
The next morning, Dipper tugged at his shirt. “This is pretty comfortable, Mabel. Thanks.”    
“Well, you two have to avoid that demon, right? I couldn't make you something uncomfortable to wear today.” Mabel agreed, smiling. “Let's go meet up with Pacifica, right?”    
“Yes, definitely. Thanks.” Dipper adjusted his country hat, walking with Mabel out of the house. Stan drove them to the event, angrily speeding away once he'd let them out. “He sure doesn't like this festival, huh?” Dipper adjusted his hat.    
“Oh, yeah, pfft. Whatever, really.” Mabel rolled her eyes. “Grunkle Stan's just a grump. This festival is awesome! Anyway, let's go find your girlfriend!”    
Dipper flushed, as Mabel yanked him along, walking him through the crowd. “Hey! She isn't my girlfriend. She's just a friend, Mabel!” 

“Yeah, well, whatever, right?” Mabel sighed. “Gonna be your girlfriend.”

“No guarantee of that.” Dipper muttered, embarrassed. 

“Oh, come on! You're gonna hook up with her! I've seen it, Pine Tree!” Bill leaned on his cane, amused. “I really have. She's gonna lock lips on you today, before you leave this festival!” 

Dipper turned crimson, stammering. “W- wh- what!? Bill, quit! She's my friend! Quit!”   
“Okay, but when I'm right, I want to eat food in your body!” Bill brightened. “Okay? One big meal, and that's all I'm asking!”    
“If you're right! If you're right, yeah, help yourself!” Dipper coughed, looking away from him.    
“Want to know the first time you have it with her?” Bill went on, amused.   
Dipper choked. “Have what? NO! BILL!”

“... Mabel! Hey!” Dipper was startled when he felt Mabel yanked away, pulled into a tight hug with Pacifica. More than that, Pacifica looked great. She was wearing a beautiful old-style dress, and had a little bonnet on... the whole nine yards. Dipper steeled himself.

“Hey, friend! You look good today!” Mabel returned. “Your dress is amazing!” 

“Thanks, I paid a seamstress to make it up for me. She did great.” Pacifica beamed. “You and Dipper look great too!” 

“Thanks, I made them myself!” Mabel grinned. “I'm glad you like them.” 

“Y-you really do look good. I think so too...” Dipper managed. 

Pacifica gave Dipper this warm smile, one that made Dipper's stomach churn. “Thanks, Dipper. Well, let's go walk around and I want to start by getting some food! I'm just eating whatever I can make at home and that's not good. … It's getting gross.”

“You mean what your servants make, right?” Mabel asked, walking with Pacifica. Dipper gathered himself again, before walking on the other side of Mabel. 

“Oh. My parents are off, very busy...” Pacifica shrugged. “So when they leave, I give the servants some off time. I'm just one person... no need to put all that effort into taking care of me. So I do everything myself. Ahh- careful,” Pacifica pulled Mabel towards her. “Your shoes are too nice to step in that puddle. Your nice new dress would be ruined!” 

“Oh, I didn't even see it,” Mabel blinked. “Sorry.” 

“No problem. Just be careful,” Pacifica warned, gently, letting go of Mabel. They got back into their line, but this time, Mabel was on the other side of Pacifica. 

Mabel made a face, thinking. Bill seemed amused from where he was floating. “See, Pine Tree? She swapped with Shooting Star so she could walk next to you.” Dipper swatted at the air, not looking at him.    
“Got some ghost troubles today?” Pacifica questioned, with a bright smile. 

“Ah, yeah. He, uh... He keeps talking about you today...” Dipper managed, ruffling his hair. “I mean, nothing bad, just... he's really irritating.” 

“Oh, really? What's he saying?” Pacifica smiled.

“Well... nothing, I just think he's trying to embarrass me.” Dipper muttered, avoiding looking in her direction. “He just keeps saying stupid stuff, it's just embarrassing for me.” 

“Oh, really?” Pacifica questioned, seeming a little amused. “How's he embarrassing you by talking about me?” 

“Uh, well...” Dipper trailed off, trying to think of what to say in a way that didn't betray his feelings to Pacifica. “He's, um...” 

“Well, well, well! If it isn't my precious flower and Dipper come to my little town!” 

“Hi, Gideon!” Mabel waved a little. “I haven't seen you yet this year! Why haven't you come by the shack?” 

“Hey,” Dipper waved, his mind still working on Pacifica's question. 

Gideon looked a lot different than he had when Dipper was a kid. He'd lost his silly hairstyle and cut it short. His clothes were now more modern, about the same as Dipper would have seen any teenager wear. Gideon fell into line with them, grinning with excitement. 

“Well, I've been working like crazy, you know... I can't get by with my fame on being a fake psychic anymore,” Gideon shrugged. “But you know, I am making enough to take you on a date. If you want to.” He put his arm around Mabel's shoulders. “Go on a date with me, little flower!” 

“I'll... think about it. I'm just super busy working this summer myself...” Mabel answered, her voice reluctant. “... Geez, you'd think after all these years, you'd have given up already!” 

“Hmm... nope!” Gideon grinned. “Dipper, what've you been up to? You haven't been in our town for ages.” 

“Well... yeah... I had a lot of trauma over the whole – uh... thing...” Dipper managed, looking straight ahead. “So... I decided to stay away for a while. What have you been up to, Gideon?” 

“Working... trying to make myself more of a guy Mabel would want to date... fighting off other girls. The usual.” Gideon shrugged. 

“Oh, yeah?” Dipper questioned. “I wish I had that last problem. No one fights over me, and that's for real.” 

“Ah. Dipper, over there...” Pacifica pointed. Dipper turned his head to look. A large group of people were playing some kind of old-style games like bobbing for apples and things like that. “Let's go play some of those. Then we'll go eat. I know, I wanted to eat first but those games look like they'd be fun.” 

“Want to play some, Mabel, or you want to go find something to eat first?” Gideon asked her from his side. 

“Sure,” Dipper agreed. “I'm not very good at the apple thing, though.” 

“Mmm... That's a tough question...” Mabel made a face, thinking. “... Let's go ahead and find some food.” 

“I think I'd be... I've never tried it,” Pacifica led Dipper off the trail and towards the little carnival games.

Dipper realized then that he was basically alone with Pacifica- again- and he calmed his nerves. It would be okay. They paid to play the apple game first, because Pacifica wanted to play it. Dipper struggled for a while before he heard Pacifica laughing and he flinched, straightening up. “Yeah... I, um, I can't do it. Your turn.”

“Sure.” Pacifica took her place in front of the water container, resting her hands on the edge. She dipped her head in, catching the stem of one between her teeth. She dropped it into her hand, beaming. “I caught one!” 

“Good job!” Dipper encouraged. 

“You can have anything off the table,” The owner of the stall gestured at it.    
“Hmm...” Pacifica thought a moment. “I'll take the little sheep thing.” 

“Sure thing.” The owner handed the sheep over to her and she pocketed it. 

They went off to play on some of the other games, Bill chuckling the whole time. Pacifica started eating her apple, as they worked. 

“I was a little surprised... we cut off from my sister and Gideon pretty quick there...” Dipper rubbed his hair. “You trying to get them together?” 

“Hmm? Not really...” Pacifica smiled at him. “I just really wanted to play these games. Is that that weird?” 

“Ah, no... it isn't.” Dipper blushed, looking away from her. “Right. It's been a long time since I've played games like these.” 

“I never did it because I thought they were silly...” Pacifica looked up at a shooter game, before stopping Dipper. She paid to play and was actually terrible at shooting. “But they're actually quite fun. Watching you try to get that apple... that was hilarious. You were trying so hard!” She set the gun down. The stall owner offered her one of the items and she took it, pocketing it. “You're so cute when you focus on stuff like that. Seems like you focus on your ghost the same way.” 

“My... ghost? Why? What do you mean?” Dipper managed, surprised. “I don't pay that much attention to him... I try to pay attention to the people around me more than him.” 

“Well, when I first saw you and Mabel today, you were in a pretty serious conversation with him,” Pacifica shrugged. “Talking about Bill, it sounded like.” 

Dipper looked around quickly, but no one heard Pacifica's comment. “... Well... no... his name is Bill too. I was just yelling at him because of the beginning of his humiliating comments had just started.” 

“... I could never hang out with someone who was supernatural and also named Bill.” Pacifica replied, her eyes darkening a bit. “Never.” 

“Um... yeah. It was really hard at first. I... uh, I couldn't sleep or eat or anything for a while after he showed up... Then I nearly died by falling out of the tub... but he saved my life by calling for Stan. So...” Dipper rubbed his hands together. “I got used to him.” 

“Lucky you,” Pacifica smiled at him. “Hey, Dipper, what's that over there?” She pointed. 

“... Pine Tree,” Bill's voice floated in lightly from behind Dipper. Lightly enough that Dipper didn't really notice. 

“Over where?” Dipper looked where she was pointing, but he couldn't see it. 

“Let's go over there and look at it.” Pacifica led Dipper away from the crowd, alongside a large covered carriage. Once they were in front of the carriage, surrounded by no one except empty carriages and Bill floating at a distance, looking off into the crowd of people, Pacifica stopped Dipper, resting her hands on his shoulders.

Dipper turned crimson, looking away from her. It was extremely odd for Dipper to really comprehend what was happening. Pacifica had her hands on him, and she'd led him to this isolated area. It was really easy for the mind to slip away, unbidden here. “H-hey! P-Pacifica, what, uh, what are you... doing?” He managed to stammer, surprised. 

“Just seeing something.” She reached up, turning his head to face her. Dipper's heart skittered in surprise, his eyes locked onto Pacifica's. With no warning, Pacifica drew Dipper into a deep, passionate kiss, and for those moments, there was nothing else in Dipper's world.

A moment later, the kiss ended, and Dipper opened his eyes, body shaking a little. “P-Pacifica, what was... you kissed me?” 

Pacifica giggled. “Of course. I do like you, Dipper.” 

“PINE TREE!” Bill yelled in Dipper's ear, causing him to lurch in surprise. 

“OW! Bill! Quit screaming!” Dipper whirled on him, glaring before he turned back to Pacifica. “I... uh, I like you too! I really do. I... I can't believe you like me... that's...”    
“PINE TREE, IT'S APPROACHING! YOU HAVE TO GO!” Bill yelled, and Dipper started again. 

“Oh...” Dipper winced hard. “Pacifica, I have to go, but I'll be back, I promise! It's not you or this at all! I just... the ghost keeps screaming at me...” 

“Oh... sure. I'm glad you like me too.” Pacifica gave him a toying smile, the smile a little odd to Dipper's eyes. He couldn't quite pick up on what that smile meant, but he didn't really have time to think about it. “I'll see you once Bill has calmed down.” 

“Sure! See you in a bit!” Dipper waved before he took off. 

“It's moving fast, Pine Tree. Behind us.” Bill told Dipper. “You might make it to the woods before he goes for you... you might not. Hurry.” 

Dipper managed to barely make it to the woods when he felt something strike his shoulder hard and he skidded to a stop, whirling around. The monster was at a short distance, grinning sadistically. It looked sort of disfigured, a big, wide body on top of tall, skinny legs, with long, buff looking arms.

“Okay, move it in, Pine Tree!” Bill ordered. He dove down and pushed his way inside Dipper. 

Dipper shuddered but relaxed quickly, letting Bill take control. 

Dipper phased out for a while, his mind drawing back to that event. Pacifica had actually kissed him! She'd just- out of nowhere- drawn him into that deep, passionate kiss, and made his stomach roll with pleasure. She had actually kissed him. He couldn't believe it. A girl as beautiful as her...

**_“Hey, Pine Tree, pay attention!”_ ** Bill yelled, their feet skidding on the ground.  **_“I can't hardly control your body unless you're IN it!”_ **

Dipper blinked. Right! He looked out through his eyes, focusing on the sight that his eyes could take in. The monster was standing a little half-cocked, sneering hard at them. Dipper realized with a start that his own shoulder was cut, and it was bleeding, a little heavily. His mind raced towards fear and encouraging Bill to defeat it. 

Bill rushed at the monster, grabbing it by the arm. He picked it up, flipping it over, smashing it into the ground. The monster growled, and the fight started to get serious. Dipper watched as his body underwent the horrible conditions the battle forced on him. He watched in concern until finally, the monster lay flat on the ground, his body evaporating. Bill's breath was shaky as he stood weakly. 

**_“O-okay... Pine Tree... I don't think you want back in here like this...”_ ** Bill said, slumping over. “...  **_The pain is bad. I mean, I'm okay with it, I think it's pretty hilarious! But... I think it would be too much for you._ ** ” 

Dipper winced. He let Bill continue to control his body. Bill headed back to the festival, and Dipper was surprised at how low the festival had gotten. He guessed the fight had taken a long time... he wasn't sure. His heart fluttered when he saw Pacifica waiting up ahead, looking off at something ahead of her. 

Bill paused.  **_“This is all yours, kid. Don't forget the pain is real, and it's here. Just tell her you need to see a doctor and apologize and get going.”_ **

Dipper felt Bill leave his body, and suddenly, Dipper felt the pain acutely in his body. His shoulder, his leg, his back... He nearly cried but not in front of Pacifica. He staggered over to her, nearly falling down on the thing she was sitting on. “H-hi... Pacifica...” Dipper managed, his eyes growing heavy. 

Pacifica gasped. “Dipper, you look horrible! Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?” 

“... yes,” Dipper sat down, his body shaking. “I... I'm gonna go tell my Grunkles and they're going to take me.” 

“Here, you can ride in my family's car to your house.” Pacifica stood up, looking worriedly at Dipper. “Your shoulder looks horrible... What happened?” She helped him to his feet and walked him out, towards her family's car. 

“... I- I don't know...” Dipper answered, feeling fatigued. “... I was just... talking with Bill and then I woke up like this...” 

“He didn't do this, right?” Pacifica asked, worried.

“No, of course not.” Dipper answered, his legs going weak for a moment. Pacifica held him up. 

“You have to stay focused. A little longer. Come on, Dipper.” She kept him walking until they reached the car and she helped him inside. “There we go... Here.” she tucked her bonnet behind his shoulder, keeping the blood from it off the seat. 

“Oh... no, that's your hat...” Dipper managed, his glossy eyes flustered. 

“It's okay. I'll buy another one if it bothers you.” Pacifica stroked his cheek, before leaning her head against his, closing her eyes. “I thought you might not actually come back, Dipper. I really did. I thought maybe I'd pushed you away with that.” 

“Ah... no... not at all...” Dipper murmured, sleepily. “... I really like you...”

Pacifica smirked a little, before turning to face the driver. “Drive to the Mystery Shack. This guy needs to go home.” 

“Um, Pacifica, his injuries look serious. Shouldn't he go to the hospital?” The driver questioned, concerned. 

“He will, he's just got to go see his Grunkles first.” She answered. 

The driver started driving, and Pacifica turned to face Dipper again, resting her forehead against his. “I thought you might have liked me, maybe. It was just a feeling I had. I've liked you for a long time. You're this town's hero. You're my hero.” 

Her words carried a ton of weight to Dipper but it was hard to hear them over the pain. “You're... ah...” Dipper's eyes widened suddenly. 

“Dipper! Dipper, focus. Focus on me.” Pacifica ordered, leaning back. 

“... Sorry. That was a huge... pain. From my leg.” Dipper shuddered. “Uh... I think you're really... hot...” Dipper closed his eyes a moment. “I was amazed at how attractive you are when I saw you a few days ago... Uh, but... that's so shallow. I told myself that was stupid... you'd been my friend for so many years... it was ridiculous to just think of how hot you are... Since then, I've come to really think about how much I like you... You're fun to... uh.” Dipper focused his mind. “... To... talk to.”

“Well, thinking I'm hot really does help, doesn't it?” She brushed her fingertips across his lips. “It helps get you to want to date me, right?” 

“D-date you?” Dipper managed, opening his eyes. “You want me to date you?” 

Pacifica giggled. “Well, yes... I understand you're a little too good for me, but who would be more suitable for a hero like you than me?” 

Dipper's head was spinning. “... I... well... yeah. I would be super honored... I'm not nearly good enough to date you... but I would love to...” 

Pacifica giggled again. “Good. We're dating now... Once your wounds heal up, make sure to come over to see me. Or, you know, I'll come over to your place tomorrow. Stay in bed, okay? Recover fast. We'll be interrupted way less at my place.” 

Dipper looked at her, his expression baffled. “... yeah... I'll recover as fast as I can...” 

“Miss Pacifica, we're at his home.” The driver parked the car, looking into his rearview mirror.

“Of course. Thank you. I'll help him to the door.” Pacifica opened the door, helping Dipper get up and walk to the front door. 

Stan had a fit when he saw the condition Dipper was in. He thanked Pacifica for the help and got Dipper into the car. Pacifica leaned in through Dipper's window, smiling widely. 

“It was good seeing you today. I hope you heal fast.” She gave him another kiss, getting a startled noise from Stan in the driver's seat. “Good luck, Dipper!” She waved, heading back to her own car. 

“... So you're actually going out with her now?” Stan questioned, starting the car. “Who did this to you, her parents? Your ghost?” 

“Oh, no...” Dipper closed his eyes, body trembling. The pain was massive. “I don't know how it happened. I was talking with Billy and then suddenly, I was lying on the ground like this. Her parents don't know about us, and Billy can't touch me.” 

“Well, we're gonna get you fixed up. While they're fixing you, I'll call home and tell Mabel and Ford what's going on.” Stan drove Dipper to the hospital, and the Doctor started working. 

“I told you Pacifica liked you,” Bill said, floating around the room. “Now you're dating her. Told you.” 

“... Huh? What are you talking about?” Dipper questioned, sleepily.

“Excuse me, Dipper? I wasn't talking out loud, was I?” The doctor questioned, with a smile. “It shouldn't be long before your wounds heal up... no one you know did this to you, right?”

“N-no.” Dipper shook his head. “No one did this. I just fell in the forest.” 

“Got it.” The doctor agreed.

“I said, I knew Pacifica liked you, and now you're dating her.” Bill frowned. 

Dipper made a face. He sat still while the doctor stitched him up. After a while, the doctor finished up and sent Dipper home to rest his wounds. 

Once Dipper got home, and was settled into his bed, he closed his eyes, sleepily. “So... what do you mean?” 

“How strong are those drugs the doctor gave you?” Bill questioned, irritated. “Pacifica asked you to go out with her. You said yes! Weren't you even paying attention?” 

Dipper made a face. “... Wait, that was real? She actually asked me out? I thought it was some kind of pain hallucination.”

“It was real.” Bill sighed. “Come on, Pine Tree, just focus past the pain. She asked you out, and even said that you're too good for her but she's at least closer than everyone else. She said she was going to come over here and see you like, tomorrow or something like that.” 

“My pain is gone...” Dipper muttered, sleepily. “I'm just... I'm tired.” 

“Dip, you look really rough!” Mabel winced, from the bedside. “Do you need anything? How did this happen?” 

“... There was... a monster... something... to kill me.” Dipper muttered. “Bill helped me beat it...” 

“At least you won. If you need anything, let me know,” Mabel bit her lip. “... Is that why Pacifica seemed so worried when she came back without you?” 

“No... she kissed me. But then the monster was coming and I had to go run for safety...” Dipper muttered, feeling disconnected. “I guess she asked me out...” 

Mabel gasped, staring at him. “Pacifica asked you out? What did you say?” 

“I thought it was a hallucination from the pain. I said yes, that I'd really like that, and that I'd thought she was hot since I met her a few days ago...” Dipper sighed. “I humiliated myself.” 

“Well... I guess at least you got what you wanted but I still don't think she's a good partner for you.” Mabel sighed. 

“Speaking of that... Gideon's still into you,” Dipper chuckled, weakly. “You gonna date him?”

“Ahhh... I don't know.” Mabel crossed her arms. “He's a good guy but not really someone I think I'd go well with.” 

“He's liked you for all these years. You should think about it,” Dipper murmured, sleepily. “You know? I mean, he's wanted to date you for ever.” 

“Ugh, yeah, I'll think about it. Whatever.” Mabel flapped her hand at him. “Okay, Dip, just stay comfy. If you need anything, let me know.” 

“Sure. Pacifica said something about coming by tomorrow or sometime like that.” Dipper murmured. “Thought I'd warn you.” 

Mabel gasped. “I have to clean this room up then!” She took off, beginning to pick the room up.

Bill chuckled, before pushing something off the dresser. 

Mabel whirled. “Dipper! Scold him!”

“Eh... Bill... don't make it harder for her to clean up.” Dipper's voice got low. “Okay? Don't... Don't make it hard for her...” 

Bill huffed and floated over to Dipper, resting in his arms. “Fine, fine. This once I'll let you have it.” 

“Thanks...” Dipper fell asleep, Bill still sitting in his arms.


	8. That Demon

Dipper stirred, sleepily, squeezing his arms to his chest. “... Mabel?... Wow, this room looks a lot cleaner...”

“Yes, I've been hard at work all morning,” Mabel beamed.

“Mind letting me go, Pine Tree?” Bill demanded, angrily.

“Huh? Oh! Bill! I'm sorry,” Dipper blinked, releasing Bill. “I didn't know you were... uh. In my arms. Why were you there?”

“Mind your own business,” Bill retorted, floating away. “It was like the human equivalent of laying with a dog.”

“O-ouch,” Dipper winced. “Anyway, yeah, this room looks great. Pacifica won't feel uncomfortable to be here.”

“I'm glad to hear that.” Mabel took a seat on the bed, sighing. “I'm exhausted. Dipper, don't make a mess. I'm too tired to clean it up.”

“I don't even-” Dipper shifted a little and gasped, throwing his head back. “Ahhhh! … Ahhh... it hurts so bad! Mabel, Mabel, my- my pills, they're over on that, please-”

Mabel leaped to her feet, running over to the pills, bringing them over to Dipper. Dipper fumbled with the bottle, popping it open, tossing two of the pills in his mouth. He swallowed them dry, lying still, not moving at all.

“My stitched stuff is hurting so bad!” Dipper shuddered.

“If I had more power, I'd take your pain away,” Bill chuckled. “But I can't, so it'll be pain city for you!”

“Let me see your chest,” Mabel winced.

Dipper winced. “Give- give me a few...”

“Of course,” Mabel agreed.

“I can do it for him!” Bill offered, amused.

“No! Bill, you cannot.” Dipper winced. “Please don't. He- he offered to take me over and show you, I mean, I don't mind him taking me over, but I'm scared he'll tear my stitches.”

“I can't believe you said that,” Mabel sighed. She started stitching the project she was working on, shaking her head. “It's unbelievable.”

“Yeah, it is.” Dipper sighed. “... Okay, I'm losing the edge on my pain but it's still there, still full force.”

“I'm just going to keep making this, when you're ready to show me, go ahead,” Mabel smiled at him, continuing to work.

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. Mabel went over and answered it, smiling. “Hi, Grunkle Ford! Good morning, how are you this morning?”

“I'm doing well, Mabel. I came to tell you that Pacifica is downstairs, ready to see you. Should we send her up?” Ford smiled.

“Go ahead. I'm ready to see her anytime,” Dipper agreed.

“Sure thing. Mabel, please stay in here with them,” Ford chuckled. “She'll be up in a few.” He waved, and headed off downstairs.

Dipper rolled over onto his back, crying out in pain. “Ah... it's much lower than it was earlier...” He pulled himself until he managed to sit up, shuddering. “Okay. Okay, I'm upright.”

There was a soft knock at the door, and Mabel opened it again. “Hi, Pacifica! Come on in.”

“Sure. Thanks.” Pacifica flashed a smile at her, coming into the room. “Oh, your guys' room is... nice. It's nice and clean,”

“Thanks!” Mabel beamed, taking a seat on her bed.

“Hi, Dipper. Good morning.” Pacifica walked over to him, rubbing his upper arm. “Are you okay? What happened after you went to the hospital yesterday?”

“Well, the doctor looked me over, stitched up my injuries, and sent me home with a bottle of pain pills,” Dipper winced. “But, good morning, Pacifica. Glad to see you're okay.”

“Do you remember how this happened?” Pacifica asked, sitting down on Dipper's bed. “I know you didn't remember yesterday.”

“No, I'm still really fuzzy about the whole thing,” Dipper sighed. “My injuries hurt a lot today, but luckily my pain pills helped a ton.”

“... may I see them? I'm just not sure what kind of injuries they were to need stitches.” Pacifica admitted.

“Well, uh, sure.” Dipper flushed.

“Show me too!” Mabel bounded over, leaning over the foot of the bed. “I haven't seen them yet!”

“Sure.” Dipper sighed, but he slowly lifted his shirt.

The two girls stared in silence, not believing the sight. Dipper flinched. “Is... is it that bad?”

Bill floated over, whistling in surprise. “Ha! We sure got really hurt yesterday! Don't look, Pine Tree, you'll regret it.”

Dipper winced. “Ahhh... My ghost is telling me it's horrifying and I shouldn't look... So, uh, I'm gonna...” He lowered his shirt, embarrassed. “Sorry to show you that.”

“I wish you knew what happened,” Pacifica sighed. “I wouldn't want that to happen to you again.”

Dipper fell silent. “... sorry, but... I feel sure something like this will happen again.”

“Don't be ridiculous! The only reason it happened this time was because you weren't paying attention!” Bill complained.

Pacifica rubbed his arm. “I hope it doesn't.”

“Me too.” Dipper winced.

“Ah... Dip...” Mabel sighed. “... Whatever happened... you could have died.”

“I know,” Dipper sighed as well. “I'm... sorry. I'm really sorry. This whole thing is...”

“... It's... it's okay, Dip,” Mabel sat up. “Um, I'm gonna pop into the bathroom just for a minute. Excuse me.” She left the room, leaving Dipper to close his eyes and sigh.

Pacifica leaned in, curling up with Dipper, resting a hand softly against his chest. “I hate to imagine this would happen to you again. Your ghost, what does he say about it?”

“...” Dipper fell silent, sleepily staring at the far wall. “He... I haven't asked,” He looked at Bill, giving him a little, sleepy smile.

“Well, ask him,” Pacifica encouraged.

“It was your fault,” Bill answered, huffily. “Quit asking stupid questions and kiss that girl. Mate with her, I don't care, just leave me out of this.”

Dipper chuckled, softly. “It was my fault, he says, and...”

“And what? What did you do?” Pacifica questioned, softly.

“Uh, he won't tell me what I did,” Dipper blushed. “But he's added some ribbing in to me.”

“What's he saying?” Pacifica questioned.

“He's jokingly telling me to, uh... to quit asking questions and, uh, he's telling me to kiss you, so I'll quit asking him stuff,” Dipper chuckled, sleepily. “... Uh... Pacifica, my- my medicine...”

“Yes? Are you okay?” Pacifica questioned, laughing softly. “If you really do want to kiss me, you can.”

Dipper sleepily turned to her, kissing her once, softly, before he went to pull away. Pacifica laughed. “You're so funny.”

“Th... thanks...” Dipper murmured, closing his eyes. “... my medicine is making me so sleepy...”

The door opened and Mabel came in, taking a seat on her bed. “Hi, Dip, Hi , Pacifica,” Mabel beamed.

“I'm... I'm sleepy...” Dipper murmured. “I'm fighting to stay awake. I'm a little more awake than I was a minute ago, but...”

“It's okay,” Pacifica laughed. She picked up his bottle of pills, looking at it. “Yes, see, this has sleepiness as a side effect. Go on and rest. I'll be here when you wake up.”

“Mm... That's not... fun for you...” Dipper murmured. He reached up, and gestured at Bill. “Hey...”

Bill rolled his eye, sighing. “Desperate to have me in your arms again when you sleep? You crush me again and I won't let you clean this room for Llama's next visit!”

“Got it...” Dipper murmured. Bill floated over, taking a seat next to Dipper. Dipper pulled him close, yawning. “Thanks. Sorry, Pacifica. I'll... I'll see you in a bit.”

“Of course. Sleep well, Dipper.” She giggled.

“See you, Mabel...” Dipper murmured.

“Niiiiiight, Dip!” Mabel beamed.

Dipper was out, two seconds later, falling into a deep sleep.

 

When Dipper awoke again, he heard soft talking in the room.

“So, before he fell asleep there, he did that thing where he reached for nothing... was he cuddling with his ghost?” Pacifica questioned.

“Um, yes, that must have been what he was doing.” Mabel agreed. “He, uh, he's a big fan of that terrifying thing.”

“Terrifying?” Pacifica asked. “Is he in a relationship of some kind with the ghost? I mean, I don't really like the idea of sharing him with...”

“Ah, no. No, no, no. He's definitely not in a relationship with him, I promise,” Mabel sighed. “And... yes, the ghost actually does scare me quite a bit, but it's not too bad. He doesn't destroy anything or make a mess, and he never hurts Dipper, I just... I just worry what he might do. We're looking for a way to get Dipper separated from it, but... uh, he's getting so close to him, I wonder if he's really still wanting to get rid of Bill.”

“Bill?” Pacifica yelped. “Did-... did you say his name is BILL?”

Bill flicked Dipper's nose. “Morning, kid! So, you still want to get rid of me or do you like me now?”

Dipper groaned, sitting up, slowly. “Lay off,” he gently pushed Bill away and Bill huffed, floating away.

“Aw, too scared to tell me, kid?” Bill laughed.

“M-morning,” Dipper murmured, rubbing his eyes. “How long was I asleep?”

“Not long, like two hours,” Mabel smiled. “Good morning, Dipper.”

“Two hours, that's so lame,” Dipper rubbed his eyes. “Sorry.”

Pacifica was pacing back and forth the room, gripping her chest. She took a deep breath. “Mabel, you need to – Dipper, that thing attached to you. That's not that terrifying triangle demon, Bill Cipher, is it?”

Dipper flinched, trying to figure out what to say. “It... uh... it...”

Pacifica let out an in-human internalized scream, pressing her hand to her mouth. “No! You didn't deny it! Don't even joke with me, Dipper Pines!”

“I- I'm not!” Dipper paled. “It... it... it... is.”

Pacifica bounded over to the door, shifting on her feet. “No, okay, I... I need to go. I'm sorry, Dipper, but... I need... I need time to... to...”

“Pacifica, wait! Please, let me explain!” Dipper paled. “Okay? Please, please let me explain...”

“Explain to me over here, but you have that THING attached to you and I've been hanging around you and HIM and... I can't even stand... I can't stand it,” Pacifica pressed against the door.

“I'm so sorry,” Dipper flinched. “I... I got here the first day, and I walked out in the woods to see the town again, after I'd walked the whole town... and... and I heard someone, chanting. It was weird. So I walked to it... and then, then I lost it. I woke up, at home in my bed. Mabel was there and she was telling me what happened, that someone brought me home, and... and... Bill was there. Bill was there. He... he greeted me with insults, and told me he was going to get me to kill myself.”

“He is a real demon for REAL,” Pacifica trembled, not stepping away from the door.

“I... the next week...” Dipper paused. “The... next week... it was... horrible... I... couldn't sleep, he wouldn't let me sleep. He's literally attached to me, he can't be separated... he wouldn't let me sleep, he poured my own food on me, he tripped me, he bullied Mabel, I was... I'd...” Dipper flinched. “... I felt like I really was going to die. I'd told him I'd never get him off me so I could keep him out of this world. His being attached to me meant that he could never get into this world... so I was willing to die for it.”

Pacifica was silent, crouching against the door. “... I... Dipper, I can't take this...”

“I almost didn't either. I was so sleep deprived. I decided to take a shower to keep me awake. When I went to get out, my foot hit the tub and I cracked my skull open on the floor. I... I was going to die. I begged Bill to save my life. I begged him. He finally decided to help. He got Grunkle Stan into the bathroom and saved my life.” Dipper flinched. “He... he saved my life.”

“From the torture he subjected you to!” Pacifica yelled, leaping to her feet, crossing the room in a second. “He tortured you to a centimeter away from death and then decided to save you and suddenly you don't see him as the terrifying demon monster he is!”

“He... he saves me, a... a lot.” Dipper flinched. “... Demons are... they're... after me... because they want Bill. If they eat me, they get Bill too, and...”

“Of course they want the immortal undefeatable Bill Cipher! He's all the power any demon could dream of!” Pacifica yelled, throwing her hands up. “Do you know why I can do 200 reps with 200 pounds, Dipper? Do you know why I can run 10 miles in a single day for my exercise? Because if that _thing_ ever came back, I wanted to be strong enough to protect myself and everyone around me! But you know, that's apparently not a thing that matters! My giving up 60 percent of my life to protect myself and my town from _that_ meant absolutely nothing at all! He's now attached to you and I have to protect the town from _you_ , because you're intimately connected with the most evil thing that will ever exist in our world!”

“No, no!” Dipper flinched, holding his hands up. “No! He's- he has no power!”

“What?” Pacifica demanded.

“Please don't be mad or scared of me,” Dipper flinched. “Bill has no power at all! He can only lift about 4 pounds, and he has no powers at all. He's lost all his powers.”

“... Bill has lost his powers? Why? Why do you believe that?” Pacifica questioned, moving back over to the door, an angry, emotional mess.

“Because I interrupted his summoning. I... I stumbled into it and I interrupted the chanter, and he … he didn't get to finish. It means that Bill's powers never came back. What's-” Dipper paused. “He's been trying to use them, but he can't.”

“... He's... he can't use them. You swear?” Pacifica stormed over to Dipper, throwing her hands down on the bed. “You swear that he's powerless?”

“I- I swear!” Dipper flushed. “He... he has no power! I swear! He can't get more than four feet from me, I'd know if he had powers.”

Pacifica sighed, sinking down on Dipper's bed. “He really can't... uh. He really can't hurt us. He can't? We're safe? He's trapped _to_ you, and he – he's powerless... How does he save you a lot with no power?” Pacifica frowned, suddenly glaring at Dipper. “Dipper, you said he saves you a lot! How does he save you with no power?”

Dipper flinched, sitting up a little more. “He, uh- Ah! Ahhh...” He flung his head back, his cuts suddenly searing in pain. “... My- my pills, P-pacifica, please...”

Pacifica handed the bottle over, getting up. “I'll get you a drink.”

“No need!” Dipper popped the pills into his mouth, swallowing them dry. He flinched, lying back against the wall. “It hurts so bad. It... it hurts again...”

“Well, don't fall asleep on us again,” Pacifica sighed.

“Hehe, she did all that just to defend herself from me? That's hilarious!” Bill laughed.

“... uh, Dipper... is... he in this room now?” Pacifica looked around, fearfully. “... Is he here?”

“... y-yes...” Dipper inhaled, slowly. “He is. He's here. He's there.” Dipper pointed at Bill.

“If I didn't know she couldn't even see or touch me, I'd be mad at you for giving my location away,” Bill chuckled.

Pacifica turned to look. “... no, I really can't see him. Is he really there?”

“Yes. He's floating over to me now.” Dipper agreed. “Hey, Bill. Where's your cubes?”

Bill rolled his eye but floated over to the dresser, picking up his 4x4 cube. “I'm still mad at Sixer for this,” he waved it at Dipper, irritated, but started working on it.

Pacifica watched, stunned. “Wow... how come Ford and Stan let him live here with you guys? I'd think Ford especially would have had a serious problem with it.”

“Uh... they don't know it's Bill,” Dipper flinched. “They think he's just a ghost named Billy, who really likes Rubik's Cubes.”

“I'd say, they'd lock you up and do exorcisms on you until you came out clean.” Pacifica sighed. “... I actually feel sick, knowing that's Bill... I... how does he save you? Tell me.” Pacifica demanded.

Dipper flushed. “... he, uh...”

“Dipper,” Pacifica demanded.

“He... he, sometimes when we're being attacked by monsters after Bill... sometimes he enters me, and his powers suddenly come back, inside my body,” Dipper flushed. “And he defeats them that way. They show up every three or four days, so he saves me a lot.”

“Wh- he... he gets his powers back when he possesses you?” Pacifica blurted, startled. “All of them? Dipper, what if he just takes you over and doesn't ever give you your body back?”

“Uh, he can't. He only gets about 20 percent back, just enough to help us kill those things that are after us.” Dipper flushed. “So this... this damage, I was so caught up on... on that kiss... Pacifica... I, I couldn't even pay attention to the thing that was trying to kill us... So that's why this happened... I just, I was absolutely over the moon about that... I couldn't even pay attention... so I nearly died. I just... I was so happy.”

“So you **do** remember what happened to give you this!” Pacifica eyed him.

“Um, yes...” Dipper paled. “I do.”

“So tell us, what happened?” Pacifica demanded.

“Well... so, the demon had been watching us for... for days.” Dipper sighed. “Bill had been keeping his eye on him, waiting for him to show up... He told me it would probably show up during the festival. So we went, and you kissed me... and then Bill screamed at me and told me the demon was moving closer, so we went, and my mind was so full of you... he told me I had to pay attention because he can't control the body if I'm not paying attention. By then, I was already pretty hurt. He, uh, he beat it, and he told me that I didn't want to be inside my own body because of the pain. So we walked back to the event and you were sitting there. Bill laughed and got out of my body, leaving me to it.”

“So it was my fault?” Pacifica questioned, a little irritated.

“No, definitely not! I just... I just- it just was so amazing because I've been thinking about being with you ever since I met you. Like, just... nonstop. I kept fighting myself because I liked you so much and I thought it was so rude to just think about dating you every time I saw you, after all, you were my friend.” Dipper flushed.

Pacifica giggled, softly. Mabel kicked her feet.

“So, I'm not trying to say anything here but I've almost got this skirt finished, I'm going to finish it,” Mabel beamed, picking up her skirt. “Keep talking, I'm listening. Okay?”

“Sure, Mabel,” Dipper smiled at her. “... ugh, I'm getting so bad sleepy.” He rubbed his eyes.

“Well, stay awake,” Pacifica flicked his nose. “I didn't come here to watch you sleep.”

“I know. … Sorry, those pills are hitting me like a truck.” Dipper chuckled.

Bill swooped over, landing on Dipper's stomach, completely surprising Dipper. “Hi, Pine Tree!”

“Ahhh... Bill, don't surprise me like that,” Dipper winced. “Geez.”

“Did I wake you up?” Bill chuckled.

“A little bit. Just a bit...” Dipper yawned. Bill floated off, and Dipper chuckled. “Little mess-maker.”

“What'd he do?” Pacifica questioned.

“Oh, he just slammed down on me, woke me up,” Dipper answered, smiling at Pacifica. “I can feel him just a little, like the wind brushing your arm. This morning I guess he was in my arms because I almost crushed him when I woke up. He got really mad...” Dipper murmured, getting sleepy again.

Bill drifted back into the room, floating over to Dipper.

“I bet he was really mad,” Pacifica chuckled.

“You know he was,” Dipper answered, sleepily. Bill overturned a glass of water on top of Dipper's head, getting Dipper to launch upright, and Pacifica to shriek in surprise, moving away from Dipper. “Bill! What was that? Why did you do that?” Dipper demanded.

“You awake now?” Bill chuckled.

“I... ugh...” Dipper shook the water off his arms. “Yes, but you're such a beast, Bill! Get me a new shirt. And a towel.”

Bill laughed and floated away. Pacifica made a face, moving away from Dipper. “Ugh, he's the same demon as always, huh?” Pacifica complained.

“Basically,” Dipper sighed. “But... I'm starting to wonder how I ever lived without him.”

“Ah! Dipper, don't even... don't even go there! You don't need him! He's just a demon who tried to kill you guys and take over the world and now he's stuck with you,” Pacifica gasped.

“I... uh, I know that, but... he's... different now. Sorry,” Dipper sighed. “He's different,” He took the towel that Bill brought him. “Thanks, Bill.” He toweled his hair off, and slowly removed his shirt. He toweled his body off, before tugging the shirt on over his head. “I know you'd never agree with this, but I feel like you've changed a little, Bill. I'm really glad you're helping me like this.”

Bill rolled his eye. “Whatever, Pine Tree, you know I'm helping myself, right? Because if you die, I could be stuck to your corpse? Two feet underground?”

Dipper chuckled. “I know... But I really feel like you've changed.” Dipper sat back, making a face. “Bill, my whole bed is wet. AGAIN. I wish you'd quit soaking my bed.”

“Quit soaking your bed?” Pacifica questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Ugh. Yeah. He used to pour water on me when he first showed up, then he quit,” Dipper sighed. “You're not too wet, are you?”

“No, not at all. You're welcome to come stay at my place, too, while you recover. Then you get to have someone looking over you constantly,” Pacifica touched her lip. “If you want to.”

“Ah... thank you, but... I'm really comfortable here,” Dipper rubbed his hair. “I don't want to get in the way at your house. Really, thank you, but I can't.”

“Sounds like an invitation for mating! Should go for it, kid!” Bill laughed.

“It is not! Bill, stop it!” Dipper went crimson.

“What is he saying?” Pacifica questioned.

“He's making some joking comment about mating,” Dipper answered, irritated. “He's always been making that comment. I'm really getting tired of that joke, Bill.”

“If it weren't true, I'd quit making it!” Bill laughed.

“Oh my word,” Pacifica burbled out a startled laugh, covering her mouth a little. “He always makes jokes about us... like that?”

“Always! Ever since that first day I went to your house,” Dipper sighed. “I ignore it always but it's just getting so old!”

“That's pretty cute,” Pacifica said, amused. “Do you ever get to thinking about it after he brings it up?”

Dipper flushed. “I... uh...”

“Whoa, hey, look, it's past lunch! I'm going to get food for us. Dip-dip, don't even answer until I'm out,” Mabel insisted, heading for the door, shutting it behind her.

Dipper bit his lip, thinking. “Do I?... uh, no. I mean, I would- I want to! … oh, ah, that's an embarrassing thing to say. It's just that Bill's always here and always watching and I can't even... You know? I don't want him to see... that.”

“Oh, yeah, I bet it'd be pretty bad for him to see your equipment,” Pacifica laughed, amused, lying her head against Dipper's shoulder.

“Oh, no, he's already... he peeks in on me in the shower like a creep,” Dipper glared at Bill, who was floating around. “It's just that whole activity. I don't want him to see it.”

Pacifica giggled. “Why, do you do it weird? Bill's been around forever, I'm sure he's seen someone do it.”

Bill grew increasingly weird as the conversation went on, and finally he snapped at her last comment. “Ugh, her joke is ridiculous!” Bill blurted, angrily. “Of course I haven't seen a human mate with themselves! I'm not even sure they can.”

Dipper laughed, surprised. “Oh man! Uh, okay. He informed me that he hasn't seen that before. And uh, no, I don't do it weird. I do it just like every other guy. I just... well, you know.”

“Wait, you can do it alone?” Bill frowned. “How?”

“Ask any single male human how and they'll tell you,” Dipper sighed. “I'm not really wanting to explain it.”

“I saved your life yesterday,” Bill huffed.

“You did save my life yesterday but I also don't want to explain what that's about!” Dipper flushed. “If you really get stuck with me for all of life, you'll probably get to see it at least once.”

Pacifica laughed, softly. “I feel like I've got a pretty good idea what you two are talking about but it's pretty interesting just hearing a half of your conversation.” Pacifica's phone went off and she slid it out of her pocket. “Ah... the staff is home. They're worrying about me.”

Dipper sleepily closed his eyes. “Are they?... What are you going to do?”

“Since you're going to go back to sleep, I'm going to have them come get me. Once you get better, come by, okay?” Pacifica slid out of bed.

“I am not! I'm staying awake for you...” Dipper murmured, sleepily.

Pacifica laughed, taking his hand, squeezing it. “You're recovering. You need the sleep. Come by in a couple days once you're recovered enough to exercise.”

“I will,” Dipper agreed, looking at her.

“... Pine Tree, someone's here. It's another demon. This one is huge.” Bill said, looking out the window. “... The way we are, we don't have much of a chance.”

Dipper flinched. “W-what?”

“... Dipper? What's wrong? You just suddenly went stark white.” Pacifica blinked, stepping closer to Dipper.

“Yeah. This guy is one I used to even have a hard time with at my full power.” Bill gazed out the window. “He'll cut you apart and leave you alive through as much of it as he can. He'll be delighted to get my power.”

Dipper trembled, surprised. “Bill... quit joking. Okay? Quit... quit joking.”

“...If you want to live, Pine Tree, you're going to have to align your thoughts and intents to mine.” Bill turned around to look at Dipper. “Because there's nothing I can do to stop him. If you can't align your thoughts to mine, then you'd better tell Sixer this thing is coming. Maybe you can do some kind of defense against him.”

“Dipper!” Pacifica grabbed his nose, pinching it tight.

“Ahh!” Dipper flinched hard, reeling back. “P-pacifica! Sorry. Sorry.”

“What are you freaking out about?” She demanded.

“... uh. Look, I'd tell you but I don't want to scare or upset you!” Dipper flinched.

“Tell me!” Pacifica demanded.

“... Okay. There's another demon coming for me,” Dipper sighed, fearfully. “This one is so strong, Bill says we don't have a chance. He recommends that I align my thoughts and intents to his... or else tell Sixer so he can put up a barrier.”

“Sixer?” Pacifica questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Align your thoughts?”

“Uh! Sorry. Grunkle Ford,” Dipper ruffled his hair. “And, yes. Bill says if we're in unison, we're much stronger. If I wanted to kill the demons like he does, we'd never lose. But I... I don't want to kill them.”

Pacifica sighed, sitting down on the bed next to him. “Dipper, you can't live with that barrier around you for your whole life. Anytime someone you care about leaves you, he could kill them. I don't ever want to push or encourage you to want to kill. But Dipper, he could kill everyone you care about. Mabel. Ford. Stan. Me. Your parents. Soos. I mean... But this is something you're going to have to think a lot about.”

“... you're right...” Dipper paused. “I have to think about it. I can't imagine... I can't imagine everyone being killed.” He lifted Pacifica's hands to his lips, kissing them. “I don't want you to go. I'm scared he'll... Don't leave, okay?”

Pacifica blushed just ever so slightly, watching Dipper. “... I have to... I have to tell the staff I won't be home yet.”

“Sure. Thanks.” Dipper pressed her hands to his cheek, closing his eyes.

“Dipper, I can't tell them without my hands,” Pacifica huffed, cutely.

“Right...” Dipper kissed her hands one more time before releasing them. “Go ahead.”

Pacifica picked up her phone, sending a text. A moment later, Pacifica's phone started ringing. She sent another text. Her phone stopped ringing a moment later. She huffed at the text that came next. “They're going to track my location through my cell phone, and come to get me. Maybe I should throw it off the cliff there.”

“Ask Grunkle Ford... for a... thing.” Dipper murmured. “To keep the demon away.”

“Oh. Good idea!” Pacifica brightened. “I'll be back, Dipper.” Pacifica headed out of the room, leaving Dipper to lay sleepily in his bed.

“Bill.” Dipper reached up, sleepily.

Bill floated over, taking a seat in between Dipper's arms. “She's staying so long,” Bill huffed.

“I don't want that thing to kill her.” Dipper murmured. “I really don't. Bill, I'm scared. If he's that strong, why is he waiting?”

“I nearly killed him 65 times.” Bill replied. “He's being cautious. If we were perfectly in sync, I would kill him so he could never return.”

“Could you be killed beyond return?” Dipper murmured, sleepily.

“No one or nothing could kill me beyond return.” Bill answered. “At least nothing I've met yet. I am the most powerful demon.”

“Is there a way to do it?”

Bill turned and stared at Dipper, before huffing. “How would I know? No one can. If it had happened, I'd be dead. I do think there is one who can... but he hasn't decided to kill me.”

“Ah... yes...” Dipper held Bill tightly in his arms. “Good point...”

The door opened. “Okay, Dip, got lunch for us,” Mabel sung, walking over to Dipper. “Come on, want to eat?... Uh, Bill, you hungry too?” Mabel held the tray a little bit towards him.

“I'm so tired...” Dipper murmured.

“Can I? Can I eat?” Bill grinned, clapping his hands.

“... uh. Mabel. Bill's offering to eat for me while I sleep. Okay. I don't know what he'll do.” Dipper looked Mabel in the eyes. “He takes over for me a lot when he's saving me from... from demons...” Dipper yawned. “Okay? He can't control me very well when I'm not focusing on what he's doing so...”

Mabel took a hesitant step back. “Okay.”

“Go for it, Bill.” Dipper murmured, falling asleep.

After a moment, Dipper's eyes flew open and he was grinning maniacally. _**“Hahaha, it feels so good to control the body!”**_ He sat up, laughing again. _**“Ah, that really does hurt a little. Alright, food me up!”**_ He took the food Mabel offered, beginning to eat with enthusiasm.

“Uh. So... you're Bill, now... right?” Mabel moved away from him, a little fearfully. “It's... it's really weird seeing you in Dipper's body. I don't like it, Bill... I wish you could get out...”

“ _ **Is it?”**_ Bill grinned. **_“Better enjoy the sight! Before long, you might not get to see it!”_**

Mabel blinked. “... Uh, why? Why do you say that? You're not going to...not going to take him over or anything are you?”

“ _ **Of course not! There's a demon coming,”**_ Bill glanced at the window. **_“A super strong one. If he doesn't align his thoughts with mine, this thing will kill everyone.”_**

Mabel shuddered down to her core. “... are- … uh. Are you serious? Bill. A super strong demon is coming?”

“ _ **He's already here, but he's afraid of me,”**_ Bill answered. _**“Hopefully Pine Tree recovers before it attacks.”**_

Mabel sunk down onto her bed. “... Are... are you serious, Bill?”

“ _ **I'm never not serious!”**_ Bill laughed.

Mabel shivered, taking a step away from him, glancing at the window. “Um...” Mabel walked over to the window, opening it and leaning out it. “... I don't see it, but I do believe you...”

“ _ **He's keeping his distance,”**_ Bill continued stuffing food in his mouth. **_“You might take a tip from Pine Tree's lady and ask Sixer for a device to keep it away from you. Otherwise, it'll probably kill all of you.”_**

“... I... I'll do that,” Mabel nodded. She shut the window, walking back toward the door. “Okay, I'll be back.”

She left the room and Bill happily ate all the food, before lying back down. He phased out of Dipper and Dipper closed his eyes, sleepily. “Thanks, Bill... I'm just so tired...”

“No problem! I like eating, it's such a weird human thing, I like it,” Bill sat down on Dipper's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. :) Much appreciated. Link to my tumblr is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashdove6). Come talk to me if you want, I like people. Also, I will take suggestions for fanfics and stuff. :) Just let me know.


End file.
